Too Young To Save Them
by supercasey
Summary: In an AU where every hero is in the Mob while every villain is a hero. A young 13 year old Robin must face the world as The Titans number 1 assassin, but is this Robins real destiny, or is he cursed to run from the law forever? Characters may be a bit OOC, sorry in advance. Rated M for mature themes and mention of rape. Robins P.O.V. throughout most of story. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 1: A Familier Story... Or Is It?**

A/N: Hey dudes, sorry that I'm makeing another story but I just couldn't resist the idea of a MofiaVerse Teen Titans story. So heres Robins introduction story into this universe, but I'll have the other Titans storys be much later on because I want to focuse around robin for awhile. The mofia groups are The Titans, which consist of Red X as there leader, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven. Theres also the Anti-Justice League, which consists of The Bat as there leader, Superman, Wonder woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Hawkgirl, and Aquaman.

It started when the line snapped, I couldn't catch them, but they always caught me.

So why couldn't I catch them?

I was only four, but that night will always be permanently inscribed into my brain. The circus was doing its normal show, saving the Flying Graysons for last. I had heard that some thug had threatened the circus earlier that day, but I didn't pay it much mind. I was still to little to preform on stage, but I still got to practice with them all the time, I could even do a quadruple flip on my own. But I watched from below as they flew. My aunt, uncle, cousin, mom, and dad were flying higher then I could even dream to soar, I only wished that I could join them in there exciting flight above the world. But I was too young.

_'SNAP!'_

I starred in shock as they all fell, the kingdom of the sky was finally shattering right before my eyes, and I couldn't catch them. Because I was too young. The police and paparazi swarmed me like a pack of wolfs that soround a baby deer whos mother has been devoured, they launched at me with question after question. I didn't get to answer any because the police needed to take me away from the circus, my only family. They took me to a detention center due to the fact that all safe houses were full and the orpanages were no longer safe, so I became a 'Ward Of The State'.

Everyday was a living nightmare, there was no where I could cry or morn for my dead family. I just had to do as I was told, no complaining or crying, and NO tattling on bullies. I was pounded on everyday and I felt so alone, the goverment took all of my belongings and told me that I would be okay. I wasn't okay. I just wanted to see the people who made me shut up to hurt in ways that were certainly not legal, but I knew that really wanted the lousy extortionist who murdered my parents to die. Tony Zucco had to burn.

My wish came true when a masked mob boss came along, he thought it would be fun to let all the teenage punks go free, but then he stopped at my cell/room after tying up all of the workers at the faucility. He had come in to mostly stir up trouble, but he came into the room with curiosity as he found me trying not to cry.

"Hey, your that Grayson boy, right?" The masked man asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, thats me, what do you want from me, I'm broke." I said honestly, not trusting this guy.

The man laughed a terrifyingly evil laugh as he scooped me up. I shivered at how cold he felt, but the man still haden't smiled yet, witch confused me to no end. He smirked at me as he ran out of the building, not even stopping to let the other inmates out, much to there distaint. As soon as we were far enough away, he held me up above his head as he carried me to an awesome car that looked like a shadow.

"You have mocky, I'll give you that kid. But you sure are tiny for a four year old, but you'll do very nicely for a partner." The masked man said darkly as he strapped me into the passenger seat.

"Why would I want to be your partner, I don't even know your name or if your a good guy or not." I said with slight shock in my voice.

The man starred at me in silence as he got into the drivers seat, to tell you the truth I was terrifyed, he just glared/starred at me in a thick wall of silence.

"Listen kid, I understand what your going through right now more then anyone else. When I was eight, my mother and father were shot right in front of me, but I couldn't save them or warn them. I'm here to give you what I wish someone had given me when I was a little boy, I'm going to let you get your revenge on Tony Zucco."

I starred at the man in understanding, he knew how I felt. I finally found the courage to speak.

"You still haven't answered one question, who are you?" I asked quietly.

"My name is Bruce Wayne, but everyone in this buisness refers to me only as 'The Bat'." Bruce said. "So are you in or out, kid?"

I starred at Bruce in both fear and amazement.

"I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 2**

**Robins POV**

**A/N:** **Sup guys, sorry that the chapters so short, but I'm hoping to add the Teen Titans soon enough. But I'm loving the idea that I've got planned for this story Arc, which is actually the only the story that I have most of planned out, which actually makes me look like a pretty shitty writer, so sorry I guess. Anyways, new chapter!**

I sat there silently as The Bat drove us through down town Gotham, he kept looking at me curiously as he drove quietly, I was thankful for the space. The silence soon was broken as Bat cleared his throat to get my attention, I starred at him with a look of pain and fear painted onto my face.

"Listen, Dick. I know that this will be very hard for you to go through, but I'll be here 100% of the way. It's okay to cry in front of me, I won't judge you for it, I cryed when I lost my parents too." Bruce said as he ruffled my hair a bit before returning his attention to the road ahead.

I nodded as I starred off into space. My parents were dead, I was just kiddnapped by a guy dressed up like a bat cross breed with a soldier from WWI, and I'm a criminal. I tryed to not look at Bruce as he pulled up into a cave filled with amazing technology and equipment of all kinds. I didn't even notice until Bruce picked me up out of the passenger seat. He carried me up a flight of stone stairs and into the entrance of the cave which lead to a massive mansion. I closed my eyes as he strooled down the hallway to a large room with a bed in the the corner, he placed me under the covers and smiled at me as he left me to get some much needed sleep.

At exactly one AM, I awoke crying and screaming from an incredibly violent nightmare. Bruce waisted no time in running into the room and holding me as I sobbed into his chest, I had never been so afraid in my entire life.

"NU! Mami, tati! Nu mă lăsa aici, eu nu sunt destul de puternic pentru a avea grijă de mine! Nu sari, E o capcană, nu!" I screamed in Romanian. "Nu mă lăsa, trezește-te! Nu pot, nu fără tine!"

("NO! Mommy, daddy! Don't leave me here, I'm not strong enough to take care of myself! Don't jump, It's a trap, NO!") ("Don't leave me, wake up! I can't, not without you!")

"Richard," Bruce whisspered into my ear, "It's okay, I'm here, I will never leave you."

We stayed like that for what felt like years, but it was fine with us, we were together. I finally felt warmth coming from him, he finally felt like aother human being.

I finally felt safe again, because I had a daddy to protect me from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 3**

**Robins POV**

NINE YEARS LATER

I sat in silence as I starred down at my target, a man who had murdered and stolen from hundreds of familys, and he was on my assination list for the night. I aimed my SVU-AS at the gaurds below and pulled the trigger on them, they fell almost instantly. I smiled as my target waltzed out of the building to find out what all the racket was. Bye, bye, target. I pulled the trigger and was satisfied as I grapled down to collect my winnings. I never particularly enjoyed draging dead corpses to the base, but, at least I get whatevers in his pockets or bags. I paused as I looked behind me to see Central Citys local dilincuate, Kid Flash, AKA one of my best friends.

"Hello, Kid Idiot." I said with an evil smile. "Busy wakeing up everyone in the city with your 'Great Personality'?"

"DUDE!" Kid Flash said way too loudly for my liking. "I just came to say hi is all."

I scofed at him, he really has lost brain cells in my opinion from his super speed. I do like the guy though, his parents were horribly abbusive to him as a child, but then Flash took in the kid and helpped him make a super speed formula. I still have no idea why he wasn't just a hero, it would suit him very nicely in my own opinion.

"Sorry, Kid." I said as I slung the carcase over my shoulder. "I have inportant buisness to take care of, have fun getting arrested without me."

Kid Flash blew a raspberry at me as he sped away to probobly rob someone, most likely a club or arcade. I sighed, he actually was a smart kid, but he definatly was not the most responsible person I had ever met. Thankfully, spending six years working with him and Roy made it that much more easy to tollerate Red and Beast Boy, the leader and the most imature members of the gang I was involved with. I had only left Bats side three months ago, but it had been his idea not mine, he said that I needed to get out there and try to start my own gang or join one. I dragged the body to the nearest transporter as I swung the body in, a feminine voice greeted me as I sat down in the teleporter seat.

!VOICE PASSWORD!

"The Flying Graysons." I said with a touch of pain in my voice, it hurt to say that sometimes.

!VOICE ACCEPTED, ROBIN B01! the machine announced.

!DESTINATION?!

"Jump City." I said as I brushed some the hair out of the bodys face. "The Titans Headquarters."

!DESTINATION ACCEPTED, BE READY TO BE TRANSPORTERED IN 3, 2, 1!

I squeezed my hands closed as the machine did its job and transported me to Jump City, California. I sighed as I dragged the carcase into the hideout, the hideout was actually just a massive mansion with an underground mofia base. I smiled at Starfire as I paced her, she really was a beutiful young girl, but she still had trouble speacking basic English. I didn't blame her ethier, English wasn't my first language to learn, and it had been very difficult. Star smiled at me as she saw my cargo, she had gotten used to the sight of bodys being dragged into the base awhile back, so she barely even ganced at it as I walked on by.

I searched the warehouse for a few minutes until I found the stairs leading upstairs and into are house, I knew that Red X would be awhile before he came down to start the night, it was only seven anyways in Jump, I had gone to Central to assinate this man because he had a MASSIVE bounty on his head. I smiled as I remembered shooting the guy, he got what he deserved and I had learned long ago to not mourn to badly for a target, they deserved to die. I sat quietly as BB and Cyborg came into the hideout carrying two bodys, I smiled at them and gave thumbs up as they walked over to me. BB high fived me as he carryed his victim to Ravens office, while Cyborg ruffled my hair and sat down next me.

"Hey little man, whats up?" Cyborg said no chalantly, he eyed my target and laughed as he ruffled my hair once again. "Oh man, X's gonna be so happy that you finally got that piece of shit!"

I smiled at Cyborg, he was like an awesome big brother. "First of all, I'm not a 'little' man, I'm a man through and through."

Cyborg laughed at me as he slapped my back lightly. "Dude, your only thirteen Robin, your still pretty little." Cyborg gave me a thumbs up as he followed Beast Boy into Ravens office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 4**

**Robins POV**

A/N: Woah, I got REALLY carryed away with this chapter and I'm pretty sure its my longest chapter in fanfiction history for me. But yeah this story is full of Daddy!Bats and a possible romance blooming between BeastBoy and Raven as well as Robin and Red X. By the way, Red X is NOT Jason Todd or Tim Drake in this story, sorry but I seriously came up with a random name for him. Please Review, I really want to hear what you have to say or joke about!

~CHAPTER FOUR~

I sat quietly as I waited for Red X to come down stairs, he had had a girl with him and I knew well enough to not interupt a man, or teenager, who is in bed with a hot woman. I had learned to knock after he had accidently shot me in the shoulder after an accident with a bomb in the base, he had been so pissed off. I waited for another ten mintutes until Red (finally!) came down stairs. His tie was undone and his clothes were wrinkled and ripped in some places, it didn't take a genius to figure out what he had been up to in his room, or if I'm unluck, he may have been to drunk to see straught and may have gone into my room.

"For a bitch, she still packs a waloop." Red said as he sat next to me.

"She left then?" I asked mockingly, I loved to tease Red about his inability to hold down a love life, he just wasn't good at it I guess.

"Of cource she left, smartass! She left me unconcus on the porch, the jerk." Red muttered, clearly unhappy about his luck.

"Oh come now oh fearless leader, I'm sure you'll find the right girl eventually." I said as I scooted closer. "Or maybe... the right boy." I slowly placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah bird boy, here's your pay for the bounty, see you later or some shit." Red placed my pay on the table as he took the body and dragged it to god knows where.

I sighed, no matter how hard I tryed to hint or nudge, it seemed that Red X was never going to realize that I had a crush on him, but that had always been my luck for these kind of things. Bat had said that it was a faze and that I would stop have horomne explosions after I hit puberty, but at my rate of growing, I still had a ways to go before I would be able to stop being aroused by literally everyone I know. (Except Bat, thank god.)

I jumped as I heard Beast Boy run out of Ravens office by the demon herself. She looked madder then usual, which ment to stay out of her way or get sent to all seven hells and back. But, Beast Boy being Beast Boy, had oviusly said or done something dumb, my moneys on all of the above. Ravens eyes glowed red as she glarred at me full force, but even she didn't have nearly as strong as a glare as Bat, espesially when it came to him being Daddy!Bats glarring. None the less, I hid behind my fear under my domino mask, no one but Red X had ever seen my eyes, and I prefered to keep it that way, until I felt comfortable with shareing my lifes story. But Red didn't even know my name, so I guessed it wouldn't be for awhile. After Raven left, I stood up and pocketed my prize money while heading upstairs. As soon as I reached the entrance, I paused, two people were in a heated arguement.

I automatically recognized Reds voice, he sounded worried about something, but also sounded more angery than I had ever heard him in entire life. The next voice I recognized made me gulp a lumpin my throat, I hadn't spoken to Bat in a few months now, all because he had fucked up big time. I whimpered as both voices got louder, it was then that I heard what they were fighting about.

"Come on man, he means the world this gang, hes the glue that stops us from murdering each other!" Red yelled at the giant of a man. "We need him, and he needs us, you CAN'T take him from us!"

"Thats not your choice Alexander, its mine, hes only thirteen for gods ske and your trying to keep me from taking him to his home." Bat said angerly, trying hard not to yell. "Hes my son and its my decision on whether he stays with you or me."

"Are you kidding me? Hes only thirteen? Then why the ever living FUCK is he allowed to assinate people, he told me he was sixteen for gods sake! He can't live with murders!" Red said angrly as he tryed to control his volume, he really didn't want the gang to hear him argueing with someone.

"Well look whos talking, your gang is full of murders too you know." Bat said.

"At least we have class, your 'League' is a bunch of animals in the feild, we make sure that kids don't see blood and gore painted on the walls of banks and schools!" Red yelled as he remembered the mornings news, he had nearly puked when he saw the live footage of one of the schools in down town Gotham covered in blood reading, 'Destroy Justice' with three policemen hung in front of the mural.

"That wasn't us, dumbass!" Bat screamed. He stopped as he heard me whimper in fear, he knew that I was emotionaly unstable when it came to yelling. "Its okay Robin, were not hurting each other, your not in any danger or trouble, no ones in danger baby bird."

Bat slowly walked towards me, I flinched away as he got closer, I knew what he had done and could do with those hands. Bat wore a face of overwhelming guilt as he scooped me up, I whimpered against the unforgiving kevlar that made up Bats suit. He rocked me a bit as he tryed to calm me. I shuddered as he petted my hair, he was dangerous to be near, even when he tryed to be comforting.

Red X starred at me in shock, I had never cryed or shown greif in front of him or any of the members of our gang, but here I was, being rocked by the most nutorious and by far most dangerous villan on earth. I blushed as he continued to stare at me, I didn't want him to see me like this, when I'm weak and vunerable. But of cource, nothing ever really went my way, so I really shouldn't have been too suprised that Red would find out that I was thirteen and not sixteen. I'm still suprised that no one had noticed it before or even questioned my age for that matter, of cource, are you really gonna question the kid who has taken down seventy robots at once without breaking a sweat? Yeah, I didn't think so.

I starred up at Bat nervously, I just knew that this would not end well.

"Look Daddy, I know that you just want to protect me, but, I'm in a gang with kids around my age. I hope you can accept that I want to be here, with my friends." I said quietly, wishing I was someone else.

I waited to be yelled at, to be told that I'm wrong, to be told that I'm too young, but it never came. I starred up and Bat looked down at me with fear behind his cowl that only me or him could ever notice, he placed me on the couch in the living room and glare/starred at Red for a moment, studying him.

"Take good care of my baby bird, I will be calling daily." Bat said as he walked out the back door and was gone within seconds.

Red starred at me for a moment before carrying me to my room and placeing me in my hammock, he smiled at me as he left me to rest, I had a lot to think about tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 5**

**Robins POV**

A/N: So this storys getting somewhere! look out for future chapters, I'm still figureing out how to do fighting scenes. Enjoy, and please review!

I starred at my cealing in awe, I had stood up to my daddy who just so happened to be The Bat himself. Ethier way I couldn't find out if I was proud of myself or disapointed in myself. I strugled in my etempts to sleep, I still was worried about my gang, sure we were strong and most of us had powers, but we were still young teenagers with parent issues as well as a thing for guns. Well I had a thing for guns. I scanned my room as my mind contumplated what to do, I knew that Red wouldn't be letting me do any missions tonight, much less leave the room. I starred at my rooms contents, I had a large Flying Graysons poster in front of my closet along with several other posters that signifyed my interests and hobbies, a large brown dresser stood next to the wall of posters along with a small work desk covered with papers that even I didn't know where for or from. My floor was scattered with clothes and stuffed animals, along with a few books from famous authors, a flat screen TV was attached to the wall next to me as well as a small night stand that had bullets and hand guns scattered on it.

I flinched as I heard a comotion outside, I grabbed the nearest gun and loaded it with the correct bullets necusary for the barrel. I tip toed to the door with out making a sound as over heard the gang haveing a meeting, I dreaded the subject.

"So let me get this straught," Beast Boy said in a suprised tone. "Your telling us that Robin is not sixteen, but actually thirteen?"

"Does he sound like hes joking Garfield?" Raven asked sarcasticly.

"Well... no... but-"

"But Robin is an assasin, why would he be thirteen and an assasin?" Cyborg asked as he couldn't stand Beast Boys rambling.

"Hey, I seriously didn't know until tonight, Bats came and tryed to take Robin back home with him. I refused and then Robin came in while we were argueing, apparently Robin has a huge issue with Bats yelling, because soon they were hugging and whispering." Red X explained to the gang as he tryed to calm them, it wasn't easy to learn that your close friend who is an assasin is actually only thirteen years.

"But, friend Robin is sixteen, yes?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry Star, but Robin lied to us so that we wouldn't worry about him being younger then all of us." Red said as he rubbed Starfires back.

"So what should we do now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Were going to first tell Robin that you four know, then, were going to have a little talk with the Anti-Justice League on why a thirteen year old is murdering people." Red said as he starred straught at the crack in my door, realizing that I had been watching the whole time. He sighed as he yanked open my door and swung me over his shoulder.

"I can walk you know." I said as Red carried me to the couch and sat me down in front of the gang.

"Look Robin, I want to know why you didn't just tell us that you were thirteen, we all would have listened." Cyborg said as he ruffled my hair worryingly.

I starred at my feet as I avoided there worried looks, if I told them the truth they may not accept me. But as I starred into Ravens eyes I knew one thing.

We were family.

"I never told you because... I thought that you would tell me that I'm too young, its all I've ever heard since I lost my birth parents. I was too young to lose them, too young to save them." I mettered as I felt hot ears try to fall from my eyes, but I wasn't ready to pour out my life story just yet, not yet.

"Well, your not to young to us, bird boy." Red said as he hugged me. "But you better believe that we'll tease you about your age and your Daddy!Bats issue."

I groaned as I realized that I wouldn't be taken seriously any time soon, but it felt good to get rid of the secret. Before I could pull away from the group, we all encircled each other in a group hug, even Raven joined in on the love. No one dared to say if we had a mission tonight or if we should go to bed, no, we all wanted to stay like that for as long as possible. After ten minutes, Red X announced that missions and assasinations where to be cancelled for the week, he quickly left the room pizza for dinner. Eventually we all started to play board games until one in the morning, we then moved the couch and coffee table and slept on the floor in a huge pile.

Yeah, we sure are a fucked up family.

A/N: Ended with some fluff. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 6**

**Robins POV**

A/N: Hey everyone, whats up? I'm actually kind of sad no ones commented on this story yet, so even if your a visitor and didn't really like, please comment please, no flames allowed though. But yeah, so this chapter will explain the Titans everyday life when there not assinateing or in gang fights, I'll also include how Robin met them all. Sorry for my horrible grammer, this program doesn't have spell check, not even the lame red squggily lines to warn me.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of both tofu and various meaty foods that I'm sure would be ethier over or under done by Cyborg, basicly the only one other then Beast Boy who can cook. I groaned as I realized that I was still asleep on the living room floor, I rubbed my noggin as I stood up, wobbling slightly. I may be an early bird, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still really groggy in the morning, espesially after last night. I was still mad at myself for nearly having a breakdown in front of Red, who had never even seen me shed a single tear, excluding the whole 'Terra' insidint. We don't really talk about that though, to many broken promises and not enough happy endings. I scanned the room and sighed, pizza and trash covered the floor around the make shift bed, I was so glad that I wasn't on cleaning duty. I yawned as I entered the kitchen to see the beauty that was Starfire.

I had met her six months before when it had been just me and Red X in a gang of two, but we had both agreed that we needed more members or we wouldn't even make it in the history books. We had been patroling a nearby warehouse that was rumored to have a huge crew of gamblers just begging to be robbed, we were just about to head in when a green orb of light fell out of the sky and landing nearby. i ran to the newly created crater at a speed that i knew I would brag about to Kid Flash one of these days. I jumped into the crater dispite Reds warnings, I guess there was a reason for him being the leader of our gang. I froze as I starred into bright green eyes that were filled with pain and panic over powering any other emotions within the young girl. She was clearly older then I, but she sure as hell was gorgeous to look at up close, she had overly long red hair that went to her thighs and she had on a dark purple outfit that looked like something a stripper would wear to a rave or something like that. She starred at me for about three minutes before wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing me furiously, it only lasted for a few seconds before she pulled back and smiled at me with the pain leaving her eyes and being replaced with joy and love. After that she came home with us and agreed to join our gang in exchange for living with us in our base. I had known from the look that she loved me and wanted me to love her too, but she haden't known that I had already decided I was a homosexual. She had been the first person I came out to and i still was trying to repair the relationship between us, she said that it was fine, but I knew that she hurt badly on the inside.

I smiled as I walked by her and looked over Cyborgs and Beast Boys shoulders as I stole a piece of bacon off of the already done plate of bacon. Me meeting BB and Cyborg was actually pretty weird, as a child Bat took me with him to every gang meeting or interigation he went to, so I had met BB as the Doom Patrols youngest member who automaticly befriended me. We slowly had drifted apart and haden't met until a week after I had met Star, he and Cyborg had already started a small gang, but then upon meeting us formed with us instead of being by themselves. They told me later that they had met during a mugging at one point. I watched Red from my seat at the table as I sat down across from him, he sat there drinking coffee and reading the newspaper silently, laughing as he saw a headline reading -

!ROBIN STRIKES AGAIN AS HE KILLS 37 YEAR OLD GANGSTER!

I still remembered the day I had met Red X himself, I still blamed myself for him becoming a villain in the first place. I had been trying to rob a bank as my first solo mission where luck would have it, the Prince Of Smiles and Sunshine himself showed up to try and give me the whole your-just-a-child-and-still-have-a-chance-to-make- things-right speech, but I ignored the Joksters speech and barrel rolled inbetween his legs as I tryed to escape with the cash that I had already stolen, but froze as I remembered ten minutes too late that I had planted a small bomb with ten pounds of TNT in the biggest safe wide open as a present from me and Bat. The bomb went off and sent me flying out an already partly broken window, resulting in me getting covered with extremely deep gashs all over my body. I gasped as I limpped to an empty alleyway, where as luck finally found its way to me, a boy who looked older then me came and scooped me up, carrying me to his apartment where he patched me up and asked me about my life the whole time. Afterwards, the young boy who would someday be Red X trained and became a big name thief in the criminal world, it didn't take long before we re-met and became close friends who decided to form a big name gang that would one day make the history books.

Yep, thats how it started, and I'll never be able to take my eyes off of him again.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 7**

**Robins POV**

**A/N: **Sup guys, sorry that I havn't updated in awhile. I've just been busy being distracted by tumblr and Deviant art. Yeah, I get easily distracted by EVERYTHING. So heres a chapter of a day in the eyes of Robin for a day without assassinations.

I sipped my apple jucie quietly as I read the paper, unsuprisingly, the AJL made the front of Daily Planet papers, not that i really cares that much for the Daily Planet, I promised myself that I would read it because Uncle Clark wrote most of the articles in it. Starfire downed the last of her mustard bottle (Still not sure why she drinks that shit) and ran out the door saying that she'd be home at five tonight, I smiled, Starfire had gotten a job as a waiter a few weeks ago as a cover up job for her identidy of mild mannered and bubbly Kori Anders. Raven dashed past me as she ran to her job as a cashier in Central City, her identidy was Racheal Anders who happened to be Starfires older sister by one year.

After twenty minutes, Beast boy had finished putting on his make up and ran to the teleporter so he could get to his job as a DJ and set up before his show at The Green Zone bar, he had abandoned the identidy of Garfield Logan and was now Garfield Havenburg (Why he chose that name, I'll never know.) Cyborg smiled at me before ruffling up my hair and walking to the teleporter to head to his job as a mechanic. Red X merly walked out of the room and flashed me a smile before heading out the door and to his motorbike, he worked at a job as a part time janitor at a local high school. I yawned as I got up and took a shower to wake myself up more.

I quickly combed my hair down in a neat fashion and dressed in a suit and tie that made me look like a doope, but I paid it no mind as I walked to the teleporter hidin in the closet in the living room. I quickly sat down on the seat and waited for the computer to recognize me.

!VOICE PASSWORD!

"The Flying Graysons." I said.

!VOICE ACCEPTED, ROBIN B01! the machine announced.

!DESTINATION?!

"Gotham City, Wayne Industries." I said as I checked my hair once more for any tangles.

!DESTINATION ACCEPTED, BE READY TO BE TRANSPORTERED IN 3, 2, 1!

I watched as I was transported to a small telephone booth right outside of Wayne Industries front door. No one within the Titans knew about my identidys life as an assisstante to his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne. I walked into the lobby and was greeted by the woman known as Lisa at the front desk.

"Good morning mister Grayson, your father just ended his meeting and is in his office, would you ike me to tell him tat your here?" Lisa asked me happily.

"That would be wonderful Lisa, thank you kindly, and have a nice day." I said as I walked by and jumped into an empty elevator.

I hit the button that said 'Top Floor' and sighed as the elevator carried me to my fathers office. I still haden't spoken to Bruce since my little 'Episode' last night, but I knew that Buce would merely tell me that it was just 'One of those things'. The elevator soon opened to my fathers office, the room itself was colder then it was outside, which didn't seem natural de to the fact that Gotham was always freezing by October, but then again, Bruce just seemed to carry that feeling of sadness and deppresion around with him. Multiple members of the league told me that I seemed to do just the oppisite, I had always carried a feeling of sunshine and innocence where ever I went, and it seemed to be the same now acorrding to the AJL. Bruce wore a frown that just screamed 'Kill me now.' as he listened to one of his empolyes go on and on about a new idea that in retrospect, would bankrupt the whole company.

"So what do you think sir?" the man asked hopefully as he showed Bruce the charts that he had made for his new idea.

"I'm not sure, Logan." Bruce said as he tryed to hold in a yawn. "Its a very dangerous move right now, I'll get back to you on that."

The man nodded as he walked out of the office with a smile, clearly thinking that he'd just come up with a winning idea. As soon as the employie left, I walked over to Bruce and flased him a smile as I sat at my desk that was stationed in at the side of the room as I broke virus after virus within the companys technology.

yep, this was a normal day for Dick Grayson, number one hacker in Wayne history and son to mister Wayne himself.

**SIX HOUR LATER**

I yawned as I shut down my laptop and waved to Bruce before heading home back to Jump City. I smiled at the afternoon clerk as I walked outside of the office and opened the door to the teleporter. I sat down once again as I was scanned by the compuer.

!VOICE PASSWORD!

"The Flying Graysons." I said as I remembered that my parents death anniversary was in twelve days. I shuddered as I remembered the sound of that sickening sound of the shattering of there bodys hitting the stone cold ground.

!VOICE ACCEPTED, ROBIN B01! the machine announced.

!DESTINATION?!

"Jump City." I said as I thought about what I'd make for dinner thet night, I was SO sick of take out for awhile.

!DESTINATION ACCEPTED, BE READY TO BE TRANSPORTERED IN 3, 2, 1!

I jumped out of the teleporter as soon as I arrived in the house, I smiled as I realized that no one was home yet. I still wasn't ready to tell the team my name yet, and as they knew, I was a stay at home bird. I hopped over the couch and clicked on the power button for the TV, grabbing the remote, I switched the channel to Adventure Time on Cartoon Network. I watched a few episodes before turning around to the sound of Beast boy and Cyborg coming home from work. I smiled as the two dashed into the house to watch Top Chef tonight, the pair practly trampled me as they jumped onto the couch and changed the channel to Top Chef, whitch had just started. I quickly walked into the kitchen and pur on one of Reds perverted aprons to start on dinner, tonight I planned on making Vegan cassorale and Stir Fry chicken with numorus vegtables.

By the time I was half way done, Star, Raven, and Red X returned home as well, making it so that everyone was home. I quickly finished dinner and served everyone before sitting down to watch Survivor with the family, thats right, we weren't friends.

We were family.

By the time survivor was over, the team quickly agreed that tonight was not a 'Work Night', as in, no murdering for tonight. I quickly took another shower before getyting dressed in red pajama pants and a T-shirt with a Minecraft Endermen on the front. I waved to everyone before walking up to my room and letting out a long yawn. I front flipped into my hammock that was set up higher then Bats was tall. I curled up into a ball and snuggled under three blankets before taking off my sunglasses (Because I was literaly wearing them the whole time) and falling into the land of dreams and tried not to think about the event in twelve days. I snapped open my eyes and quickly prayed before returning to my comfortable position, I had almost forgotten.

May the rest in peace, Mary and John Grayson.

**A/N: **So I made a super long chapter, but I really don't care, it was good in my opinion. So this is what its like for our little assassin bird when hes not killing extortionists or murders who don't respect familys. The next chapter will be a day off for the team I think, but I'm still not sure yet, if you want to see something in this story such as a specific event or ship, I would love to hear it. And once again, Please Read and Review.

~Supercasey


	8. Chapter 8

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 8**

**Robins POV**

**!HOLD ON THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**A/N:** Hey everyone who actually reads this shit, its me again. This chapter is mainly a flashback that shows Robin when he was six and celebrating Mothers Day with the Anti-Justice League as well as a few heros because in this universe a few of the heros are 'Friends-of-a-sort' in this story. Hints of Catbat ships. Enjoy the chapter homies!

I awoke with sweat pouring down my face as I snapped awake from a violent nightmare. I starred at my ceiling as I tried to think about something nice that didn't have to do with my mother, my thoughts quickly soared to Mothers day when I was six.

~FLASHBACK~

I clung to my fathers leg as we walked through the large warehouse, a loud and frightening party surrounded us as Bruce walked through the crowd of drunk villains and heros. It was one of the few nights that Heros and villains could agree not to murder or arrest anyone, it was also a day that I dismissed due to the memories it brought back to me at the worst of times. Mothers Day.

Bruce suddenly got on his knee so that he was eye level with me. "Robin," Bruce said as he brushed my hair out of my eyes. "I have some people here that I want you to meet."

Bat procceded to pick me up and present me to three strong looking people, a knot formed in my stomace as I starred at a certian in particular, he was tall and had a white goatee as well as matching white hair. What really scarred me was his one grey eye that could make someone pee themselves, I learned that the hard way. The other eye was covered by a thick, leather eye match that automaticaly made me think of pirates.

The other man made me laugh as I looked at his clothes, everyone was in there costumes while this guy looked like a clown. He had a giant grin on his face that flashed his yellow teeth without any shame, he wore a purple suit and pants with a small pink flower stiched onto the chest of his shirt. His hair was dark green and he was laughing at some dumb joke that only seemed to make Bats grip on me tighten.

Last, and certianly not least, was a tall woman with long flowing blond hair and icy blue eyes that resembled my fathers. She wore a completely black costume with a utility belt that looked a lot like bruces, along with a black fake cat tail and a black hood with fake cat ears attached. She smiled at me as Bruce walked over, she was absolutly beautiful from what could see, no doubt an ideal choice for Bats.

"Robin, I want you to meet Slade, Jokster, and Catwoman." Bruce said as he locked eyes with said Catwoman, I was no fool, he totally digged her.

"As you just heard I'm Sla-" Slade was about to shake my hand before Jokster shoved the man to the side and snattched me out of Bats grip. "Want to see a magic trick, kiddo?" Jokster asked happily, ignoring Bats and Slades growls of both anger and protection.

"You smell like shit." I said as he burst out laughing. "Oh my, I can see why your Bats kid alright, apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, huh Bats?"

Catwoman also laughed while Bats merely looked either suprised or horrified. "Robin, where did you hear that word?" Bat asked carefully as he tried to controll himself.

"I heard Uncle Flash say it to the other people and they laughed, so I wanted to make you laugh too, plus I looked it up in your dictionary that you keep in the batmobile." I said as I backflipped out of Joksters hug.

Bats looked about ready to murder someone as he got on his knee again to look me in the eyes. "Robin, thats not a word that were supposed to use in front of guests or company, it's considered very rude and impolite. Now I'm going to have a 'Talk' with Flash, stay here with Slade and Catwoman."

He then got up and started to walk away. "Wait!" Jokster yelled as he wore a disapointed frown. "Why can't I watch him?" Bruce looked at him with a look mixed with 'are-you-stupid?' and 'not-on-your-life-punk.'

"Because I don't trust you to watch a brick wall without losing track of it, nitwit."

Jokster looked at me for a moment and smiled, oh god, I'm so dead.

After ten minutes of watching Jokster's card tricks, I decided to slip away from the trio of heros, they were WAY to boring for my tastes. As I ran through the room, I tried to find any other kids, even teenagers, but not one child was there. I frowned as I sat down and remembered my family, I would always play with my couson or mom at times like these. My mom... Now that was a bad thing to think about right now, especially today of all days. I watched as Heros and Villains talked about there mothers who were still alive, before I knew it, large tears were trailing down my face and splashing to ground below. I tried to hide my face as people walked by, but the tears refused to stop falling. Suddenly, two arms pulled me into a tight hug that sent butterflies in my stomach.

I looked up only to come face to face with Catwoman, she hugged me tighter as she called Bruce over for help, who ceased beating the heck out of Flash to come calm me down. An hour later, I was sitting in the car waiting for Bruce to come out, he said that we were leaving early because he beat up Flash. But I knew the real reason, I had shown emotion to Catwoman, something that was high on Bats rule sheet. I silently dreaded wat Bruce would do, I had never done anything breaking the rules related before, so I had no idea what to expect from him.

The car door opened and Bruce sat in the car silently, I gulped as he stayed silent in the dangerous and heavy atmosphere of the car. He suddenly turned around and starred into my eyes, he had removed him cowl and his eyes showed no hostility.

"Richard?" Bruce asked as I tried not to whimper. "Do you like Catwoman?"

I sttarred at him, what was going on? "Well, yes, shes a very nice lady, why do you ask?"

He tried not to shiver as he looked me over from head to toe, making me shiver in fear and uncertainty. "Well, me and Catwoman have been dating for awhile now, and, well..." His voice trailed off as he tried to find the right words to use. "Me and Catwoman are going to get married."

I froze as he said those words, I had only just met the woman, and here he was saying that he was going to MARRY HER? I had expected him to say that he was going to kill her because I had shown sadness in front of her, sure Bruce had told me that he had a girlfriend for the last year, but I had never expected a hero to be his current love interest.

"W-what?" I blurted as my mind tried to process the information that was just given. "S-sure shes n-nice and all, b-b-but MARRAGE!?" I was crying at this point. "I really DO miss my mommy, but you don't have to get married just because I'm lonley or deppressed, Daddy."

Bruce gently unbuckled me and rocked me in his lap, soothing my sobs to frantic hiccups. "Shhh, little bird, I'm marrying Catwoman because I love her, and I want you to have a mother. Besides, Catwoman really likes you and wants to be your mother."

I sniffled as I curled up like a cat in my Tati's arms. "Okay." I wispered. "If she makes you happy and you love her, then I'll let her marry you on one condition."

Bruce looked confused as he looked at me. "What is it, baby bird?"

"We go get ice cream." I wispered.

He smiled down at me as he started the car.

"It's a deal, chum."

~END FLASHBACK~

I smiled as I drifted back to sleep, even if she was in Gotham and was a superhero, She still was my mother.

**A/N**: So yeah, Daddy!Bats fluff and some Mommy!Cats fluff as well, and yes, Catwoman will appear in later chapters.

~Supercasey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 9  
**

**Robins P.O.V**

**Warning: Contains some really sad stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC sadly.**

**A/N: Hey dudes, here's another chapter in our strange saga, this is where we start to get some real adventure started so please be ready and suggestions are still open and I'd love to hear your ideas and opinions of are story thus far. So please enjoy, deticated to Sadie Aurora Night and ahsokalo, nevtanis, and yelrac. My wonderful followers, this one and many others are for you guys!  
**

By the time I woke up, everyone was already in there villain uniforms and were waiting on me, I was thankful to myself for remembering to put on my assassin suit after I woke up. Red X showed a look of utter fear and worry as he saw that I was wearing the all to familiar costume that shown with reds, yellows, and greens. The Team turned around to face me as I leaned against the wall beside the stairs, a look was plastered to my face that basicly read 'Don't-tell-me-that-I'm-too-young-for-this.' Raven, Cyborg, and Red X let out a sicronized sigh as I sat next to Beast Boy on the couch, they weren't talking me out of this one.

"As I was saying, Raven and I will be traveling through the sewers underground in order to infiltrate Lex Luther's main building." Red X explained as he readied the team for our latest mission, to infiltrate Luther industries for neccacary information on the main frame and legal affairs. "Meanwhile, BB will be traveling through the vents as a mouse, heading straight for the main frames operation room. Cyborg will pose as a Wayne company client to get in and hack there systems, Starfire will use her amazing looks to woe her way to Luther's side as to distract him and his guard's from the chaos that will rain down on the security systems from Cyborgs hacking. Since were obviously not talking Robin out of this one, he'll be heading in and clearing out any security that may be guarding the vault leading to all of the company's hard copies of data." Red took a deep breath as he finished debriefing the group.

"Lets move out Titans!" Cyborg shouted as we ran to our rooms to pack our gear and disquses for the mission.

I ran to my room and pulled out my very well known sniper rifle, also known as, 'The Three Seconds.' I had named this beauty for its almost instant kill shots that not many other rifles could pull off, many of the Titans said that if I were a gun that I would have long since married this gorgeous rifle, I silently agreed. I quickly snapped my bat-belt around my torso as I smiled evilly, this accessory had gotten me out of some of the worst situations. (Note, if Red X says that stealing a cop car and going for a joy ride with you driving is a good idea, slap him senseless for me, will yeah?) The belt itself had numerous weapons that ranged from hand grenades to bat-a-ranges, including my personal favorite hand to hand combat toy, a giant fucking Bo staff. I jumped on top of my dresser as I turned on my stereo, only to have one of my favorite songs come on, I couldn't help but sing along with it as I flipped, danced, and packed my gear.

[Enter Song By: Jesse McCartney - "I'll Try", Sung By Robin.]

By the time the song ended, I was close to tears, but I quickly shook it off as I remembered where I was and what I was doing, right, the mission always comes first, quoted by Bruce Wayne who happened to be dressed as a giant bat who scared people senseless. Yep, that's my dad for yeah. I leaped over my rug as I remembered the old childhood games that I used to play with Kid Flash and Speedy, back when we were still innocent to the world and didn't really notice the strange surronding that followed us everywhere. By the time I got downstairs, everyone was ready to head off into battle, they each eyed me with concern as I loaded my rifle, they knew all too well what this bad boy could do.

"Alright team, just stick to the plan and we'll be out of there in time to get pizza or some shit." Red X said with confidence in his voice that basically said 'I-totally-won't-fuck-this-one-up.' "And please kids, don't pull the fire alarm this time."

"And don't let me play with the flamethrower again, we all know Redsy." I said with an all out mock to my voice that would have made me sound pretty cool if it weren't for the sudden squeak that happened after I finished the sentence, goddamn it puberty. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go shoot some dumb-ass guards."

I ran out of the room with out a sound as the team let out a collective sigh, typical Robin.

~Breaking Point~

I dodged bullet after bullet as the guards ganged up at what they thought was some adult mobster asshole, too bad for them, they weren't going to live long enough for them to learn who they were shooting at. But before I could reload my rifle, Poison Oak appeared before me and took away my gun, goddamn that freaking tree huger plant woman, sure she was hot to anyone who's an adult male, but to me she was only trouble. She held the gun just out of my reach as I tried to retreave the weapon, she ts-tsked me as I tried to attack her, only to have my kicks and punches blocked by her plants.

"My word, it's such a shame to see someone so young become a murderer, and you seem to be so sad and lonely." Oak whispered as her plants constricted around me, making any kind of escape virtually impossible, especially for a tiny four foot tall thirteen year old acrobat. Being short and thirteen sucks.

"Let. Me. Go." I growled out as I gritted my teeth together in the most menacing look I could come up with, but it's surprisingly hard to think straight when your being entangled in vines by a woman who acts like Mother Earth gone bad ass. "I really dislike you right now Pamelia." She stepped back in anger and shock, bet she didn't know that I knew her secret identity for my whole time training with Bat.

"H-how did y-" Ivy stuttered, I cut in instantly. "Oh, Pamelia, it was far too easy to find out your name, address, hobbies, and even when 'Shark Week' starts for you, beautiful."

She looked ready to kill me, or rather kill Bat for corrupting such a young boy. I took the chance to take out a syringe from my belt and jab it into the vines, causing them to wither away. She glared at me and aimed a roundhouse kick at my head, which I quickly bent backwards to dodge, she starred at me in bewilderment as I launched myself from the tree I had been previously been using to hide behind from the bombardment of bullets that had started to attack me after I fell into a horrible coughing fit. I used the added momentum and backhanded Poison Oak in the form of a punch with the back of my fist, the hit immediately knocked Oak back just in time for me swing around from a neighboring trees sturdy branch and kick her with both feet towards her lower back. She fainted as she hit the dew ridden grass underfoot, I grinned as I did a small victory dance around the knocked out mobile.

"REPORT, ROBIN I REPEAT, REPORT!" My phone cheered as Red X appeared on my screen looking more then a little pissed off with me. Oh shit, just how long was it since I reported my location anyways, my answer came from the device that sat on the grass after it had been sent flying out of pocket from the fight. "ROBIN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE HAVEN'T HEARD A PEEP OUT OF YOU THIS WHOLE MISSION AND HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR TWO HOURS!" Red X screamed through the cellphone as I finally noticed the none all too happy faces in the background of my fellow team members.

"Well I got into a fi-" I tried to explain, but was interrupted by Reds angry voice. "No Robin, I don't want to hear it right now, just get your sorry ass down here! We'll 'Chat' when we get home." I held in a whimper as I closed my phone, I had never even once seen Red X so angry, much more swear at me of all people, we were very close friends after all.

I let out a small yet chocked sob as I finally realized that it had been raining during the whole fight and that tears were starting to pour down my face, i wiped away the tears that had already fallen and forced the others to stay in, I wasn't going to cry over this. I'm sure if I explain to Red- wait- what if makes me leave the team? I growled as those thoughts flooded my head as I marched down and out of the woods that remained behind Luther headquarters and headed straight to the parking lot, which was completely cleared out with the exception of Red X's motorcycle. I swallowed whatever fears I had left and marched straight up to Red, who was currently dry as ever with a black colored umbrella over his head, I had immediately realized that the other Titans had already gone home, which scared the fuck out of me, no one else was here to stand up for me if Red X was to do something rash and harm me or verbally hurt me. Red X glared at me through the heavy rain fall as we faced each other only inches from each other. Red grabbed my arm tightly as he threw the umbrella aside and slapped me across the face, leaving a pinkish red hand print in its wake, I struggled to hold back tears that started to well up in my eyes as I tried to wriggle free of Reds grip on my arm, instincts immediately telling me one thing.

Run.

I dashed away from Red as soon as my arm was free of his grip, he ran after me as I flipped into trees and jumped from branch to branch, I had to get away, I was sick of getting hurt all the time, I was sick of crying, and I was sick of fucking tired of being told the same words that had passed so smoothly through Reds lips as they had for so many others who kept telling the same thing over and over again.

"Your too young, Robin."

I ignored Reds desperate voice as I sprinted from tree to tree, if everyone thought I was too young then fine, I'd show them all that I was good enough as it is, I don't need to be the perfect assassin for a team. My thoughts were interrupted by a very thin and dead branch giving out under me as I leaped onto it at full force. I screamed as I truly realized just how high up I was, I would fall and die, just like my parents. Before it could all end, a shadow grabbed me out of the air and held me tightly as I felt the strong urge to cry return for the fifth or sixth time that day, or rather night seeing as it was eleven right about now. I opened my mask covered eyes to stare straight at Red X, his face was covered in guilt as he carried me to a cab, he would get his lousy motorcycle later. We rode home in silence, as Red only broke the silence to ask the cab driver to just drop us both off at the park that was down the street from are own house, not wanting to reveal where we slept at night. Red carried me home, I didn't really argue though, I was already asleep by the time we got to the door, but Reds last words to me before sleep took me would stay with me for years to come.

"Your a good person, Robin."

A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter, sorry I started to ramble as I went on, and I really like where this is going. Also, a word of caution, I think the 'Reason Why This Is Rated M' part is coming really soon. (Oh wait, I just remembered that its rated T, I'll just change it then, sorry in advance.) But yeah, I really like fight scenes now actually, I could actually picture the whole fight in my head as I wrote! Please review, it makes me really happy!

~Supercasey


	10. Chapter 10

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 9**

**Red X's P.O.V (I have no idea if this is a one time thing or not, we'll have to see.)**

**Warning: Contains some really high amounts of fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC sadly enough, if I did, Red X and Robin would be doing double dates with Aqualad and Speedy.**

By the time we were home, Robin had fallen asleep in my arms, guilt and sadness filled me as I walked into the house, happy to see that no one else was home I carried the wet bird to his room. I had never actually been in the room before, so I was more then shocked when I came in to see... no booby traps? Huh, I had expected a bunch of guns or flamethrowers or something like that. I looked around the room and sighed as I realized there was no bed in here except for a hammock that hung high into the ceiling, a place that only an acrobat such as Robin could reach without a ladder. I questioned where to place the child as he rapped his tiny arms around my taiust in his sleep, oh how I loved him, but now that I knew that he was only thirteen I knew it would never work for us, I doubt that he would want to date a seventeen year old. I ended up just walking to his closet and pulling out an overly large pull over hoodie with the bat symbol on the front. I slowly pulled his shirt and tights off, he really was tiny alright, but he looked quite feminin in my opinion.

I quickly pulled the hoodie over his head and held in a laugh, he looked a lot younger when he was asleep and overly large clothes, I paused as I looked at his mask, should I actually take it off him or... why not? I quickly ripped the mask of and starred at the closed eyes curiously, I had no idea what color they even were. (The whole team was betting at this point of knowing the assassin, I still think there brown, but I had no idea.) I jumped back as Robin's eyes snapped open, I starred into his baby blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, he looked ready to run again until I snatched his arm.

"I'm sorry, please don't hit me again!" Robin pleaded, I felt guilt slap my insides as he looked terrified, how could I have hurt the most unhurting, youngest, and most depressed team member of our team? "I won't, I swear on it." I whispered softly, bats had resently sent me a shit ton of information on Robin, I hadn't read it all, but I did know that yelling freaked this kid the fuck out.

Robin looked at me carefully before showing me an all too familiar grin, a grin that seemed much more of a cover for whatever was going on, but a grin none the less. "So... Welcome to my room." Robin said with amusement in his tone, but I knew him too well by now, which did warn me if something was up but it also ment I knew when to talk to him about certain subjects. "Well, I hope you like it, I kind of geek out in here decoration wise." I smiled at Robin, how he hadn't realized his mask was off was beyond me, but it seems that he suddenly realized it after two minutes of talking.

"So yeah, Iron Man is so- um, Red X?" Robin asked worryingly. "WHERES MY MASK, OH SHIT, DID ANYONE SEE ME, SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Robin screamed as he ran around the room in circles. "Oh lord, if Bats finds out... OH GOD NO!"

"Calm down yeah dork." I said nonchalantly as a way of showing that it was no big deal. "I took it off you after I got you dressed when we came home, you totally passed out after your panic attack." I jerked back as Robin grabbed my shirt and started to shake me back and forth with way to much ease for a thirteen year old preteen.

"You. Do. Not. Under. Stand." Robin whisper/wimmpered into my face as I saw pure fear dance across his face. "Do you know what Bats will do to you if he finds out that you saw my eyes? He'll MURDER YOU!"

I stared at Robin in fear, I really had no idea if bird boy was kidding or not. "I'm sure it'll be fine, we'll just never tell hi-"

"NO, now due to the fact that you've seen my eyes that makes it so at least two people on this team have seen my eyes, and if Bat ever found out, well, lets just say that you'll never haveto worry about walking or breathing ever again." Robin said fearfully.

"Wait wait wait! Somene ELSE has seen your eyes, who?" I asked as Robin started to calm down.

"Well, two months ago I was in the shower and had been in there for three straught hours, so BB had no idea I was even in there when he ran through the house looking for a bathroom after drinking to much soda, again. Anyways, he dove into the bathroom I ws in without knocking... and I'm sure your mind already has the answer. He came in and saw my eyes, he agreed to never tell anyone thankfully, so I only thought that between us it would be safe, but as more people find out... well, I just don't want Bats to kill you guys."

"Aww, I'm touched baby bat." I said as I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Never call me that again." Robin groweled as he gave me an all out bat glare that by now was not as scary to me. (Unless he was being vcery serious or if it was Bats who used it.)

We laughed as I ruffled his hair once again, sometimes it seems that everything changes before your eyes in a way that takes a while to realize. But as I looked into Robins baby blues, I knew one thing for sure. I loved him. I scooped the child up bridal style as I ran down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked.

"Were going to buy icecream!" I screamed.

"In the rain?" Robin injuired.

"..."

"Were going to the store to buy ice cream and then watch pokemon ALL NIGHT LONG. And its the Kanto season so don't worry." I said as I charged out into the rain, laughing all the way.

A/N: So heres some RedXRobin fluff, I know that its cheesy but I figured Red X would do something like that. But thanks once again and please review, even if your a guest!

~**Supercasey**


	11. Chapter 11

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 11**

**Robins POV**

**Warning: Contains some really sad realization starting, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC sadly enough, if I did, this show would have SO MANY lesbian couples, and gays, never forget the gays.**

I sighed as I sipped my mango smoothie, I really hated doing this, but the team needed to realize that I was a loner who was sort of sucked into the whole team thing. I had literally spent ten minutes outside with Red X before he said that I should just get some rest instead, but as soon as he put me to bed, I had easily snuck out the window. I needed some air, badly. I emediatly went to my favorite hangout, the 'Neutral Kindom' bar. A place where villains and heros could sit in the same room without murdering each other, hopefully. I didn't even blink as a young girl who looked older then me sat down, she wore a back tank top with a red 'S' in the center along with a very tiny mini skirt and knee high heels that made her look like a stripper, Supergirl. She and I had met a few times, mostly due to are respective gaurdians careers as criminals, she had a THICK country accent and long blonde hair.

"What brings the boy wonder 'round these parts?" Supergirl asked evily.

"Get lost, superhooker." I mummbled as I took another sip of my drink, I always disliked the superman family, they were ethier idiots, doushe bags, or all of the above. This girl here? All of the above.

"Excuse me partner, but I'm darn respected 'round this here town." Supergirl said as she grabbed my drink in a death grip, it was about to get messy.

"Sorry country girl, but this is a city. Not a damn farmville or some southern shit." I smirked as I took a sip out of her coke, I knew that I would be pumbled by her later, but I wanted to have some fun first.

She all out glared at me as she snatched my smoothie, pulled my pants open, and poured the bone chilling liquid into my underwear. It was on. People were starting to ethier step back or bet, the fights around here were some of the best fights you could see, especially between two teenage villains. I shivered from the ambush and quickly back flipped off of the bars counter and stood in a fighting position behind her, before she could start flying, I grabbed her arm and swung her to my left, knocking over many men and woman nearby. Supergirl glared at me before launching at me at full speed, I quickly dodged the girl as I readyed my hidden kriptonite necklace that Bats had given me for my fifth birthday, in case shit like this go's down, thanks dad.

As soon as she was close enough, I stapped the necklace into her shoulder, causing her to lose conciousness almost instantly. I glared at my pants, acursed metas, they always had to try and fight the Bats, idiots. I held my bat-a-rang out to the cashier as I growled, it really was hard to keep a straught face when mango smoothie is traveling down your tights, but I still kept my composher. The man smirked at me as he handed me another mango smoothie. I glared at Supergirl as I sat back down, she was still dizzy by the looks of it, but I lacked sympathy for her, she started it.

A few heros stopped whatever they were doing to look at me, most of them sighed with relief when I sat down, more blood was thankfully not spilt. Some went back to what they were doing, Jokester laughed as he noticed me shivering in my seat, god I wanted to punch his stupid clown ass face in. I siped on my drink slowly, suddenly realizing that something was VERY WRONG.

Last time I checked, mangos tasted like mangos, not dirt water. As L tried to stand, a few men surronded me, my vision went blurry as I tried to walk around them, everything was spining. Before I knew it, I was laying on the floor on my side, quickly being thrown over someones shoulder as they left the bar. Before the door closed, I could see all of the heros in the bar, even ones I'd fought, trying to save me.

But.

Where were the villains to save me?

Where were my friends?

A/N: I finally have the house to myself, so you know what that means! Yes, it's time for the scene where we explain why were rated 'M' kids. Also, I totally made that drug up, sue me.

~Supercasey


	12. Chapter 12

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 12**

**Robins POV**

**Warning: Contains explicit activities, if you or anyone else you know who is reading this is uncomfoartable with this shit then leave if you want to, I won't be mad at you or blame you. There's also some violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC sadly nor these awesome song lyrics from'Little Bird' by Weepies**

Little bird,

little bird,

Brush your grey wings on my head,

Say what you said,

say it again,

They tell me I'm crazy,

But you told me I'm golden.

A/N: I warned you.

I awoke to sound of yelling, my mind was still blury as my head was yanked to the side to face a mobsters sickening look of lust, I glared at him in anger.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the boy wonder, Robin?" The man said, with a knoledge of what was about to happen to me. "I thought you'd be... taller." He whispered into my ear, I jerked away.

"Told you I'd get him boss." A shorter man said, the same exact shit weed that kidnapped earlyr. "So, you gonna do, 'The Usual', or something special?" I really didn't like the tone that that guy used for the words, 'The Usual'.

"Oh, I have something VERY special for our little bird here." Said the first man.

"Let. Me. Go." I growled, earning me a slap across the face. I looked down at my feet and gasped, I was only wearing underwear. I bat glared at the man in front of me as he petted my hair back softly.

I couldn't help but whimper, I knew all too well what was about to happen to me. And I sure as hell didn't want to lose my virginity to this slut, but he seemed too dettermined to let me go, I was suddenly flipped over onto a table, my hands and feet were quickly cuffed as they held me down. I shivered as they taunted me by hold a knife mere inches from me, I had no idea what these sickos were about to do with that knife, but I didn't think I'd like it. The first man from earlier walked over causaly to my right arm and started to cut into the skin with the knife, drawing blood.

I tried not to scream as he spelled out 'Gay' onto my arms and legs, he made sure that they would be permanante scars. "Well, theres part one. He's much harder to break then I thought, we could always try something new." The man said. I desided then and there that I'd call this guy Scarman, it fit well. He petted my hair once again as he picked me up and carried me to his bedroom, this would not end well.

**MEANWHILE**

**Red X's POV**

I jumped rooftop after roortop in search of Robin, I should have known that he would sneack out as soon as I left his room. Sweat poured down my face as I ran for my life in my desparate search for him. I had already alerted the other Titans who were also in search for him. Oh god.

This is my fault.

I should've stoped him.

He could be dead.

I paused my thoughts as a text message appeared on my cellphone, the text was from Beast Boy.

[i may have found robin. ~Beast Boy]

[Where!? ~Red X]

[Some heros said that he was kidnapped and taken to an abandoned hotel across town, they've been trying to save him but with no luck. ~Beast Boy]

My phone was thrown to the side as I dashed threw the city, I knew exactly where he was, and I knew what they'd do to him.

God let me get there in time.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

**Robins POV**

I cried aloud, I didn't even care that this, this, MONSTER could hear my wails. He had me naked and pinned to the matress with such force that I had no power to stop him with when he entered me. I tried so hard to not moan or give in, but it was getting harder and harder as he kept me there. I prayed into my mind for a hero, a villain, ANYONE WHO WOULDN'T RAPE ME! I felt myself nearly puke as he tried to get me to kiss him back, but I fought against him with any power I had left, and god damn it, where was Red X or the other Titans? Where was my daddy? Where was anyone?

Scarman continued to kiss me agressivly as he kept bucking into me, I refused to submit, no matter how hard it was to keep fighing his power. He suddenly bit me on my cheek, causing me to whimper as he rubbed my thighs ruffly. It was rediculous the day I was having, one minute your having a dream about your awesome adoptive mother and father, the next I'm being raped.

God hates me.

Just as I started to lose hope, the sound of glass breaking broke the moans and wet sucking sounds of the room. Red X stood there and stared at me in utter fear, rage showed through his mask as he grabed Scarman by his hair and threw him across the room. I watched in fear and terror as Red X beat the man to near death. He slowly turned around and picked me up, carrying me out of the building. A crowd of both heros and villains were gathered below as a heavy down pour started to play around this scene.

It looked beautiful.

It was horrifying.

I cried in my heros arms as he didn't even make eye contact with anyone around us as he walked to his still shity SUV. A reporter stopped Red X as he opened the drivers door.

"Mister Red X, sir!" A newsman called out as Red paused at the door. "What happened here tonight?"

Red X snatched the microphone and faced the camera. "Hell has just broken out, because one of my own has been sexualy attacked tonight. And if I found out who hired that rapest to rape Robin, well, then theres gonna be hell to pay." And with that, Red X entered the car, leaving people to wonder.

What now?

A/N: Wow, that went way scarier then I thought it would. It was my first sex scene, so sorry if it sucked. But yeah, Red X is about to make the real boss pay. This is gonna get good.

~Supercasey.


	13. Chapter 13

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 13**

**Robins POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or Teen Titans**

By the time we got home, I was covered in sweat and shivering from aftershock. I had never felt so violated in my entire life, not to mention that Red X was silent the entire time. It made the ride home feel dead and lonley, the only noise was my ocassional crying and sounds of discomfort. Red petted my hair the whole time as we arrived closer to the house, I felt horrible for Red X, he probably thought that this was all his fault, plus he was going to be the one to tell my father the news. The Titans were waiting by the door when we arrived home, despite the continuing downpour of the unforgiving rain that dove upon Jump city. It made the citys many lights glow with carisma and beauty as red carried me inside. A warm wind blew against my half naked body as we entered the familiar atmosphere of the domain we called home, our sancutary, our castle.

The team was careful to not say anything to me as Red X took me to the infermary, they knew that I needed time to ajust to the disaster. I stayed still as Red X started to pull off the jacket that he had tucked over my shoulders before taking me to the SUV. He grimaced as he saw the scars on my arms, not daring to ask me if I was really a homosexual or not. He cleaned the wounds carefully as he did the X-rays. The men who had taken me had beaten on me before bringing me there, making me glad that I hadn't been awake for that part. The results made me shiver, broken ankle, fractured leg, broken arm, minor concusion (How I stayed awake this long, I have yet to know.) And several scratches and bruises. Red looked ready to crack someones skull by the time he finally carryed me downstairs to see the team all sitting on the couch.

Starfire was in tears as she was comforted by Raven, who was struggling to keep her own emotions at bay. Cyborg and BB on the other hand, looked ready to kill anyone who was involved in the accident. Red X gently placed me on the couch, I started to feel dizzy again but stayed awake, dispite Starfire petting my back.

"So, first order of buisness, Robin, what happened to you out there?" Red X asked as he looked at me fearfully.

"I snuck out of the hou-" I began, but was stopped by Red shushing me.

"I mean before... this." He gestured to me. "Why did you run from me?"

I gulped, this wasn't exactly the best time to tell him that I was in love with him. "Well, I've been through a lot lately, especaly at work. I guess I sorta, I dunno, snapped I guess?"

It wasn't a total lie, work in our buisness made peoplke snap easliy, no matter what age. Plus, it seemed to please Red X, but the scowal on his face let me know that this was not the end of this conversation at all. "Alright Robin, I think it's best if you get some rest, you've been through hell tonight, not to mention that you've been through a rough mission."

I relaxed a bit, letting how tired I was show. Beast Boy smiled at me thoughtfully as he ran a hand through his own hair, he looked like he was ready to pass out, everyone else looked the same as they too yawned or rubbed there heads. Red X sighed as he announced that we would get some rest, then meet up tommorow to discuss what to do.

The thing about our base was that only me and Red X actually lived there, Starfire and Raven lived in an apartment on the outskirts of Jump, while Cyborg and BB lived in Smallville. We merely bunked here when there was a mission the next day or if there was an emergancy of some sort. Not that we didn't love it here or any thing, the place had three floors and had a huge garden (Thanks to me). I yawned as Cyborg agreed to carry me to my room, I couldn't help but smile as I feel asleep.

I had my team here to save me, they would always be there to catch me.

Right?

A/N: Hey everyone, yeah I know that its going pretty slow right now, but Robin is about to go total Badass soon. Requests are still open, as well I'm looking for someone to do a cover for this work as well. Just review or message the picture to me and I might use it as our cover. Please review!

~Supercasey


	14. Chapter 14

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 14**

**Robins POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or Teen Titans, if I did then we'd be in season ten of Teen Titans, and yes, every pairing would be canon.**

**(P.S. I'm changing Bats name to Batman)**

I awoke to the sound of near silent footsteps as they approached my room, I felt a sharp pain in my arms and legs as the accursed words that had been scraped into my skin became the new center of my attention. My door flipped open quietly as I grunted from the excructiating pain of the scars, the person who entered my room paused to look at my wounds, blood seeped from them as the stitches became undone by my thrashing after torturous nightmares that plauged my conciousness that begged for both vengeance and sleep. The shadow towered over my tiny body as a hand extended from the darkness and brushed a stray strand of hair out of eyes. Tension filled the once loud room as the hand tried to brush my hair, but sudden memories of the violent attack from before caused me to jerk away from the genital touch. The shadow seemed in distress as I whimpered in fear of the memories that were scratched into my mind from the nights brutality. I slowly looked up to see the now uncovered face of the man who raised me from childhood.

"Batman." I whispered into the echo inducing air. I felt guilt fill my mind as tears threatened to flow from my sleep deprived eyes as I stared into the grey blue eyes of the giant of a man.

Batman continued to look at me with grief filled eyes as he watched me carefully. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

All of the pain in my arms, legs and privates was ignored as I launched myself into my fathers awaiting arms. "I'M SO SORRY DADDY!" I screamed. "I SHOULD'VE STOPPED HIM OR FOUGHT HARDER! I failed you." The last sentence was a quiet whisper that only Batman could make out from my desprate sobs.

"Shh. Its okay, Dickie. You didn't fail me, you never have." His words were like pain relivers in my weakened state as he continued to hug me, letting me cry until I didn't have any energy to cry with left.

We stayed like that for what felt like forever, until Batman gently laid me on my back in the hammock. He gently rubbed my forehead one last time before departing the room, I then saw Red X in the doorway, having seen the whole thing.

"We. Need. To. Talk." Batman growled to Red, making me feel sorry for the poor thief. I slowly fell asleep, letting the pain be numbed away by dreams that would turn into nightmares.

-Breaking Point-

**Red X's POV**

Anger bubbled into my mind as I struggled to deal with Robins father, I knew that he blamed me for this shit, and probably himself, but he needed to calm the fuck down. "Just calm down, he's okay now, so lets just drop it, okay?" I asked.

"You think its over? My thirteen year old son is now mentally scarred for life and you think that we can ignore his crying and move on? Do you not realize that that innocent boys going to need therapy for months and will never get his virginity back? That boy will never get over this, hes only a child." Batman's voice thundered through the house as I realized just how bad this was going to be for Robin. "I should never have left Robin with such experienced teenagers, he needs a father, not a leader."

I tried to control my own temper as he only seemed to grow more angry with not only me, but the team. I didn't blame him though, I should've stopped him from going back out that night. I failed him. "I'm sorry, okay? I should've stopped him from going out there alone, I thought that he would be fine. But don't take Robin away from us, he needs us now more then ever, not to mention that he's going to want revenge against the fucker that did this to him. We both know that he won't stop until he finds them and kills them, so why try to stop him?"

My argument seemed to get through to Batman, but part of me knew that this was my last chance to not fuck up, I had to protect him at all costs. "Fine." Batman whispered. "But this your last chance, if he dies, then I slight your throat, slowly."

I gulped as the masked man disappeared out the window, into the cold resentful rain that shoot down onto the city below. I knew better then to say anything else, never question a bats logic, as I've learned multiple times before. A sudden flashback entered my mind as I remembered when it was just me and Robin, the unstoppable force of nature.

-Flashback-

"Are you sure that this will work, bird boy?" I asked as we snuck into a bank in the middle of the day, thankfully it was a Sunday, meaning no one was there.

"Trust me Red X, have you ever once doubted me before?" Robin asked as continued to break into the banks biggest vault. "I know what I'm doing."

"I'll always trust you birdy, but I don't want you to get caught." I said as I continued to glance around the empty building.

"GOT IT!" Robin cheered as he swung open the door, triggering an alarm. We quickly bagged as much money as we could and ran out of the building, suprisingly, there were no cop cars anywhere.

"How-" I began, but was cut off by Robins giggles.

"Everyone in towns at the Memorial day parade down town, even the whole police force." Robin explained as he ran to our van. "Never doubt a Bats logic Red X, its the first rule of working with me."

I laughed as we drove away, never really knowing how the young bird could get away with almost anything.

A/N: Hey every dude, I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it took so long. But please review, I'm worried that you guys are mad about the shitty sex scene, sorry :(. Please Review!

~Supercasey


	15. Chapter 15

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 14**

**Robins POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or Teen Titans, I'm sorry, I just don't.**

**(P.S. I'm changing Bats name to Batman)**

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

A shadow flickered within the darkness as the night was young above Stone City. A city known only for there many factories that filled its air with poisonous gas and its many thug filled gangs that constantly battled. I alone stood high above such a war zone, looking down upon the city that took my virginity away from me. I scowled as I watched minor thugs fight in alleyways, awaking babies in the dirty and crowded apartments above, but when they cried, no one came to cradle them and hush there cry's of fear. There parents had ether been shot on the way home from a hard days work, or they were too busy to come check on the tiny infants. I dashed over rooftops as I scanned a window, behind it a rare scene played before my very eyes. A little boy who looked no older then four was bounced on his fathers knee as the man laughed and told the boy stories about hero's and magical adventures, a woman came in as she called the two into the kitchen to eat dinner, I slowly felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes as the boy giggled and raced his father to the dinner table.

I stared into the now empty living room as a golden retriever dashed in circles on the rug, chasing its own tail as it barked happily. I knew by now that I was hiccuping as I watched such a happy scene take place, why did that couple have to look just like my parents, all except the dazzling blue eyes that only I had now that my mother laid six feet under ground in Wayne Cemetery. It made me wonder how long it had been since I'd been there, I had gone with Batman to pay my respects on there anniversary, but I had left quickly, as I was going to be late for my therapy session with Black Canary. I felt a great amount of guilt take over as tears poured down from my eyes, I had only stayed at there graves for a few seconds to drop of the two blue roses that were laid carelessly over there graves. I considered telling my team my identity, they would understand me more if they knew, but my sworn secret to my dad kept that as a mere day dream.

A shadow interrupted my pain stricken sorrow as a hero stood over me, I expected to be beaten upon and dragged screaming to a police station, but was slowly lifted into a hug by Riddler, a well known hero who stumped his opponents with puzzles and riddles that would get a school boy pounded upon for being a 'Nerd' as the assholes that considered themselves better then everyone else would say.

"I heard about... the accident." Riddler whispered as he patted my back. It angered me how every hero I've ever met has tried to make me become a hero, especially that idiot Lifestroke.

"I'm fine." I growled as I struggled to pull away from the bone cracking grip, the man may look small, but he's quite strong for his size. "Just leave me alone, I don't need comfort, all I need is-"

"Revenge?" Riddler finished, clearly knowing that this would be difficult. "You DO know that you villains are just going around in circles killing each other to no end?"

"Its my only way to make sure he pays, you know what he took from me, if it was you, would you just let the police do there 'Justice' or make them suffer for hurting you in such a way?" I asked as I tried to NOT stab him multiple times in the stomach.

"Revenge is a lie, child." Riddler said as he stopped hugging me, but kept a death grip on my right arm to stop me from running away. "Here's a riddle, The person who makes it, sells it. The person who buys it never uses it and the person who uses it doesn't know they are. What is it?"

"A coffin." I answered, not truly understanding what this guy was getting at here.

"A coffin is correct young bird, its also something you'll find yourself in if you keep up this moronic game that so many like you insist on playing." Riddler explained. "Yet, you still have a chance to turn back while you have the chance, baby bat, your still young and can always change your life for the better."

I growled as he finally let go of my arm, I drew it away from him as I prepared to run, but not before I took the time to say something. "You know Riddler, your right, I should change things for the better." I casually walked over to the edge of the roof and pulled out a grappling hook. "This time I won't torture the target," The hook handed far from where I stood, giving me an easy escape.

"This time," I jumped off the roof. "I take them down my own way."

And with that I was out of sight, but not out of mind.

**~Break Line~**

I dodged every object in my path as I ran through neighborhoods, I was trying everything to find a lead, a name, anything. In truth, I really shouldn't be out here, but the people who care about me are in the way of my journey, I can't let them be involved. I ran as fast as I could as I kept out of sight, I couldn't afford for anyone to find me while I'm like this. I was cold, confused, angry, depressed, hopeless, and worst of all, alone. These people had no idea what it was like to scream aloud as they were calling for there family, only to have no one come for hours. I couldn't tell them the truth, if they knew then they'd judge me for being weak and helpless when I should be able to break someones skull open without even blinking or giving a second thought to ending an innocent mans life. But I couldn't, not while knowing that a little boy is waiting by the door wondering where daddy is, with a mother crying into the phone begging for someone to tell her where her husband was. I just couldn't, how I had gotten through the first few years of this battle were unknown to me, but I knew one thing that night as I was raped senselessly.

The hero's hadn't stopped trying to save me.

The whole time we were in there, hero's from all over were trying to break in and save me, a gypsie who was nothing but trouble. The villains had merely stood back and watched as I was crying out for them, not making one move to rescue me from the hell I was going through. I would never be the same, I couldn't just turn around and pretend it never happened, I couldn't go back to killing people so recklessly. I tried to tell myself that it was just Riddlers words getting to my head, I hadn't slept in three days, which could explain why the world seemed to be spinning as I fell off of a rooftop.

Wait.

I was falling.

Just like mama and tati.

I knew what the news would say, suicide, they'd say that I finally cracked and decided to end it all. Red X would blame himself for not being there to 'Stop Me', Raven would sit alone in her room for hours mourning in silence, Beast Boy would cry in his room when no one was around, Cyborg would work on his robots to try and get lost in his work, Bruce and Selina would mourn for me for weeks on end, swearing revenge for my sudden death. And Starfire, oh sweet Starfire, she would sob and sob for losing me to such an untimely death that she would think is her fault. As I thought of this, a strong pair of arms caught me as they swung by on a grappling hook. I dared to look up as I met the eyes of Jokester, part of me wished I had died while the other wanted to hug him for dear life and sob. Jokester quickly landed on a roof top as he held me as if I was an infant, Harley stood nearby with a first aid kit as she had Jokester lay me down so she could examine me.

"We need to get him to the Justice Army's base, he needs medical care." Harley said as Jokester picked me back up. "Where's your team, birdy?" She asked sweetly.

"I left." I dead panned. "I went AWOL so that I could sort out my life."

It was all true. I had gotten into an argument with Bruce the other night and ran out on him and the team. I had planned on going home soon, but I didn't have the courage to do so.

"So your ending the villain business?" Jokester asked as he and Harley ran over roof tops as they headed to a waiting helicopter.

"I'm not sure." I whispered as a wave of nausea hit me without mercy. "Ow, my head."

Harley took one look at me and then looked at Jokester with a look of worry as they strapped me down to a medical bed within the helicopter. I didn't dare to ask where there secret base was, I knew that I'd get there soon enough, but fatigue took over as I dropped my heavy eye lids and dozed off into a nightmare filled dream. Little did I know, but everything in my life was about to change. Forever.

**A/N: **Wow, this is a REALLY long chapter but I'm really excited on how it came out. I hope you like it, and please, R&R!

**~Supercasey.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 16**

**Robins POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or Teen Titans, I'm sorry, I just don't.**

**(P.S. I'm changing Bats name to Batman)**

**WITHIN ROBINS DREAM**

I starred up at the ceiling with a smile on my face, I laid on the mattress that I shared with my mother and father in our circus life style, mama was cooking when tati finally came in through the door, he smiled at me as he kissed mama on the cheek. I sighed in happiness at the perfectness of the day, I knew deep down that it was all a lie that my subconscious made to make me happy and quiet. I allowed the sweet dream to continue as I watched my father read the paper while mom cooked breakfast for us. I felt so at peace that I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I watched the scene in utter happiness. I felt like the little boy, who lived with his mommy and daddy, who certainly didn't murder people or run around jumping rooftops all night. Suddenly, my mother noticed the tears and stopped cooking to look at me with worry filled eyes that were a gorgeous shade of blue.

"Dickie, is something wrong?" She asked in the same voice that I longed to hear when I was scared or watched someone die in front of me.

"I'm okay, mom." I whispered as I tried to control myself. "Its ju-"

As I was about to say that I didn't spend enough time with them, I saw everything start to spin. Soon, we were in the circus tent as I heard a collection of voices surround me all at once, I watched in horror as mom, dad, my aunt, uncle, and cousin all fell around me, bleeding out pools of what seemed like endless gallons of blood. I feel to my knees as I felt the blood in between my fingers that felt numb, the blood felt hot to the touch, yet slowly growing cold within the air as time passed without notice. I stared up as I gasped, no no no! I watched as Red X, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Batman, the whole league, Catwoman, even hero's fell around me as they crashed into the ground, adding there own blood to the mix of grief and UN-shed tears that now poured down my face as I watched them twitch in pain as death did not come immediately to most of them. What finally made me break however, was Starfire, she screamed my name as she slowly bleed onto the dirt, her voice was joined by the other bodies as they rose as zombies, they still bleed as they chanted my name like a spell or curse.

"Richard, Richard, Richard." They chanted as they got closer, there bodies still broken.

"No, please." I whispered as I backed away from there out stretched hands.

"Richard, Richard, Richard."

"GO AWAY!" I screamed as I tried to run, only to slip in the blood.

"Richard, Richard, Richard."

I screamed as they got closer with every utterance of my name. I was suddenly picked up by Batman, who led the pack of man eaters. "Why Richard, why didn't you catch me?"

I cried as he tightened his grip on me. "I'm sorry." I whispered, he held me above the crowd as a hole formed below him.

"No your not, you were too young anyways Richard, and you still are. You were to young to save them." As he threw me into the hole he whispered. "I'm disgusted to call you my son."

I screamed with all my might as I descended into the hole, falling for what seemed like forever, I suddenly was trapped in a tiny box as the box was tossed into a river. My claustrophobia took hold on all rational thinking and threw it aside to have fear and grief over power me. I sobbed as I tried to stop the water from flowing in, but it soon drowned me as I screamed for help.

**REALITY**

I screamed as I awoke in a very unfamiliar room, I continued to scream as two very worried hero's ran into the medical room to help me."Mami tati! Îmi pare rău, nu mă părăsi, îmi pare rău, nu vreau să se înece." I cried in Romanii. (Translation: "MOMMY DADDY! I'm sorry, don't leave me, I'm so sorry, I don't want to drown.")

Lifestroke looked confused as he tried to wake me up, or at least convince me that I was safe. The Mad Hatter quickly tried to grab a pail of ice water, which he quickly dosed both me and Lifestroke with. Lifestroke looked ready to choke Hatter as he sat me on his lap, trying desperately to calm my uncontrolled sobbing.

"Great job, Hatter. That's the BEST way to calm a screaming child, dousing us in water makes everyone PEACHY!" Lifestroke growled as I sobbed into his shirt, in all honesty that had been the worst nightmare yet, no contest.

Hatter blushed as he mouthed a sorry to Lifestroke who quickly handed a towel to the soaked man. Lifestroke quickly wiped the water off of him as he tried to hold me still with no avail. "What did those monsters do to this child?" Lifestroke asked to no one in particular as he finally got me to stop crying, only small hiccups escaped my throat as I tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I tried to pull away with as much energy as I could muster in my weakened state. Lifestroke had none of it as he handcuffed my wrists together.

"We should let the police handle him." Hatter said. "He's a criminal, and though I love children I still don't think its a good idea to keep him here."

Lifestroke glared daggers into the Mad Hatter, who stepped back a bit, knowing how bad of a temper Lifestroke had from working with him for years. "My guess is that this poor boy is an orphan, do you know what happens to orphans, Hatter? They get taken to orphanages and have the happiness sucked out of them as they wait for someone to save them, but no one ever comes, Hatter." Slade growled out as horrible memories of his childhood came flying back in waves, however, intense training over the years hid all traces of the grief as he glared daggers into the fantasy like man.

"I'm sorry, Slade. But we can't just keep hi-" Mad Hatter looked at me before looking back at Slade with full on shock. "WE CAN'T KEEP A CHILD HERE!" Hatter yelled, tears formed in my eyes as flashbacks of when Batman lost his temper with hostages came roaring back as I tried to block it out, with no luck.

"Do you see what you've done? This boy has clearly gone through a lot in his short life, much more then even me. He looks no older then twelve." Slade explained as he rubbed my back, I was really sick of the breakdowns at this point. "I refuse to leave him for dead on the streets."

Hatter sighed, he knew that he wouldn't win this fight anytime soon. "Fine." He said as he started to walk away. "But you'll be the one to explain this shit to Luthor." I liked the way Hatter played his cards, an argument may have been lost, but the man could do one hell of a come back.

"I have no problem what-so-ever with that, Jervis." Slade answered as Hatter seemed to shiver from how calm the man was with this. In fact, I think I liked Slade a lot too, he had a bad attitude. I liked it, better then campy boy scout Mad Hatter who entertained children with stories during the day while stopping bad guys by night.

Over the years of training as a villain, it was hard for me to respect any hero's what-so-ever, as I found most to be idiotic buffoons. People like Lifestroke and Luthor were people that I respected to quite a level that you could say I WANTED to fight them, but I didn't, that would be suicide. Hero's like Jokester and Hatter, however, needed to learn that its much scarier in this world then in Wonderland, and not everyone smiled, because in this world, there really weren't many reasons to smile, much less sing. For my whole life, singing had been my one and only escape in life, it somehow drowned out the pain and crying and could put the world on mute. But ever since the accident, I just couldn't bring myself to sing.

After another two hours of listening to hero's argue in a meeting room, with me trapped in, ironically, a bird cage, the people finally made a decision. I could stay, but only if I swore to never kill again, basically any normal person would say yes a thousand times over, but it wasn't that easy. If I were to agree to this, I would be on the other side of the war and would have to hurt the people who had raised me since childhood. But if I didn't, I could be thrown in an orphanage, or worse, alone in Gotham. I soon found myself laying alone in a small cell like room, I counted the ceiling tiles as I tried to think, but every time I got close to an answer, I would feel dizzy and come up with reasons on why I was wrong. After four straight hours, I choose to be good, in any other situation, I would end up dead in the streets of Gotham.

But now that I was good, I never knew if I'd see my family again, but if I did...

Would I really want to?

**A/N: **Wow, I really tried to make this longer, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R!

**~Supercasey**


	17. Chapter 17

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 17**

**Robins POV**

This wasn't okay. It just wasn't okay at all. I shouldn't be here with these... hero's. They weren't like my real family back home. If you slipped and dropped a shit ton of paperwork, no one stopped to help you pick them up and ask if your okay, no one brought you tea if you felt sick, no one held your hand when getting a shot, there wasn't much warmth in my life. My whole life was basically the question of when I'd have another breakdown at home where all of the villains would give me the stink eye while Bruce calmed me down. The only memories I have of Bruce from when I was small were far between and not a very common accurance unless I was having a breakdown or was sad. Those memories really made me feel like a charity case after all, the term was used by villains who knew my identity on a daily basis when I was younger, I always felt bad when they called me that. I didn't think I was a charity case, Bruce took me in out of the goodness of his heart, right? right.

Okay, not right. Bruce was cold when I got older and didn't freakout as much, those were the flashbacks that kept me awake wondering why, why was I a villain? The answer was simple, it was what Bruce wanted. I never second thought my decision to become a criminal to any high level, I merely wanted revenge on Tony Zucco for murdering my family. But it became more then that over time, it was an addiction, an addiction that the hero's were willing to help me overcome. I felt guilty for being addicted to being a criminal, it made me feel... dirty? I wasn't sure how to truly describe it.

I sat in silence as my mind fought on a battle field of depression, bad memories, guilt, and alignment. oh how I hated this constant battle that played through my mind, it always happened after a tragedy of some sort, in my case it was rape. I pondered in the only safe haven I had in this hideout, I had automatically found an unused closet next to the kitchen area. I spent more then half of my day in there trying to feel free again, you see, my mind had a nasty habit of making me feel guilty for everything that ever happened to me, even if it was out of my control. I'll admit it, I really need to get my life together, but you try to watch your parents die, get constant nightmares and panic attacks, become a mass murderer, run from the law, have a father who's rarely there, deal with depression, get raped, and then have your morals flip-flopped all willy-nilly. I swear, I feel like my life is just some weird ass story, I even thought of a shitty title, "Too Young To Save Them", yeah, that would be it.

I stopped the depression train of thought as a knock came to the closet door, huh, no one ever really bothered me until dinner time. I stood up as I answered the door to see a very considered Catwoman standing in front of me. Oh shit! I was NOT ready to deal with this right now, if ever. That didn't seem to bother Selina, seeing as she grabbed my arm gently as she lead me into an empty room. I considered making a B-line for the break room, but decided to give my mother the chance to talk to me, we didn't get to see each other that much anymore. She quickly locked the door as she lead me to sit down on the couch next to her, this room was were Harley tried to use therapy on me, I usually just kept silent until I was allowed back into the closet that I considered paradise.

"Hey, Robin." Catwoman said as she tried to get me to open up to her. "How are you doing."

"How am I doing?" I asked as I wondered if the woman was serious. "You tell me how I'm doing, mom."

Catwoman sighed to herself, I could tell by the look of her UN-kept costume that things were a wreck on the battle field. "Well, from the report that I read a few minutes ago it appears that you've been secluding yourself from any and everyone who tries to talk to you."

"Go on." I said as I got myself comfortable. I never knew why, but hearing people say the truth about me feel a lot better.

"You've not only been hiding in a closet bu-" Catwoman began.

"I wasn't hiding!" I nearly yelled. "I just want space."

"Anyways, you've been... spacing out in a closet for hours without telling anyone where you are, plus, you hardly eat, sleep, talk, or even use the bathroom." Catwoman explained as she was careful not to use 'hiding' as a term for my devotion to being a loner.

"I'm used to being alone, besides, they don't care, no one does. No one knows what its like for a kid like me growing up. Its hard, being a kid and, well, growing up. Its hard when... no one understands." I whispered the last part, it was true, no one really knows what its like being a kid and growing up in a world where your a sin to have even been born.

Catwoman had a trace of pity cross her face as she quickly returned to the real topic. "Your teams worried sick about you, Richard."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled as I stood up, my voice cracked slightly from the sudden use of my voice after spending the last two weeks in silence. "I'm not Richard when I wear the mask, I'm Robin."

Catwoman leaned back, hardly even fazed by my outburst, she knew that it would happen eventually. "Your both, Dick. And you know that, but you have to except it or you'll lose sight of who you were, who you are."

I give the woman credit, not even Batman could get very many ideas through my thick skull, but Catwoman always had a way of getting under my skin and forcing me to see things from another's point of view. I couldn't tell if I hated it or loved it, ether way, it got me to calm down and think about it. Just how thick was the barrier between Richard Johnathan Grayson and Robin the Boy Wonder? I had made the barrier to ensure that no suspicion would arise around my ID.

Richard Johnathan Grayson was a shy acrobat that lost his parents in a horrible tragedy. He was a boy who was a 'circus freak' and was bullied constantly until he went to a boarding school in his homeland in Romania. The child was a tiny light weight boy who was an all out coward who cried when he felt saddened by anything. The child was one lab accident was from being a super villain.

Robin the Boy Wonder on the other hand was a brave murderer who laughed in the face of danger. He really didn't seem to care if his own head was blown off in combat, as long as when he finally died, that he gos out with a bang to leave on lookers speechless. Robin is supposed to be a true villain, but still had his moments of a slight breakdown, especially as of let to the incident. All in all, Robin and Dick were completely different people personality wise.

"I can't help it." Robin said as he refused to make eye contact with the cat lover. "There's always been a border line between Robin and Dick since I started this war."

Catwoman sighed as she knew that this conversation wouldn't get her very far at all. "Look, just, please talk to Harley about this, shes a psychiatrist after all."

"I'm not crazy though!" I said as Catwoman got up and made her way to the door. "Even if you don't want to admit it birdy, you are crazy to a degree. Last time I checked, only Batman mentally warred with himself for hours on end."

"Well Batman's not crazy!" I said, not really thinking about it.

Catwoman turned to me with an all knowing look. "He is kid, I should know, I married him. But know this son, Batman is dangerous and insane, but I love him."

I watched as she walked away from me, not bothering to turn around to know that I was once again at war in my mind as a new weapon was brought to the battle field, was Batman crazy? It was question that I didn't want to face, much less answer. I stood there for a few minutes before swallowing the pill of compliance to call a truce while I try to live my life. But somehow, I just had a feeling that this wasn't over anytime soon.

Oh how I hated being right.

A/N: Well, I'm sorry that this took so long, but I'm still working on trying to get inspired, thankfully, I think I have a story board planed out. So expect sooner updates, especially when school ends in nine days for me! R&R please!

~Supercasey


	18. Chapter 18

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 18**

**Robins POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or Teen Titans, I'm sorry, I just don't.**

I walked silently as I neared the mess hall that all members of the facility went to for meals and just plain relaxing to talk with there friends and comrades, to me though, it was only another reminder that I'd never fit in here. The rules that I'd learned in middle school kicked in as I remembered them by heart.

1. Don't make eye contact with anyone taller than you.

2. STAY AWAY FROM FIGHTS!

3. Never trust anyone with anything about yourself.

4. Sit far away enough from people to not be talked to, but close enough to not be a target to bullies.

5. If a food fight starts, duck and cover under a table, don't make yourself a target.

I flew through the crowd of hero's easily as I avoided looking into anyone's eyes, I had heard rumors that they were going to take my mask away. I quickly grabbed my dinner and sat at a table as far away from everyone as possible, I really didn't care about rule number four right now as much as I cared about keeping away from the hero's. I glanced up as a shadow suddenly stood behind me, making me shiver as I remembered the unfair fights within school hallways from back in my school days. I couldn't help it, it was instinct by now. My hand ghosted over where I usual kept my gun, but it was then that I remembered where I was and who these people were.

I turned around and nearly fainted when I saw Lifestroke. "Hello, Robin. Are you enjoying yourself today?" Slade asked as he sat down next to me. A large part of me thought that he'd be a great villain.

"I-I'm fine, sir." I mumbled, I always got nervous in front of this giant of a man, it sucked being so tiny.

"Are you sure? You seem troubled." Slade said as he placed a hand on my forehead. "You are a bit warm, you know." He whispered quietly.

"I'm okay, really. I feel fine." I said as I tried to look away from that one icy blue eye that showed from the vigilante's mask. It made me feel even smaller.

Without a word, Slade picked me up and started carrying me to a door, I immediately felt instinct kick in from years of training with Batman as I trashed and kicked to get away from him. We soon reached a large infirmary that made my heart nearly skip a beat, god I hated doctors offices, they reminded me of death, a very touchy subject for me. Slade strapped me down to a surgery table as he called someone to check on me, I screamed as a horrible flashback flew into memory, the world around me was set on mute as I struggled in the restraints of the bed. A doctor soon appeared as he ushered Slade out of the room.

"Hello, Robin. I believe that your not feeling well today, am I correct?" Asked the strangely familiar doctor.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, I don't need a shot or anything like that." I demanded as I tried to not look at the stand of empty shots on the counter.

"I never said anything about shots, did something happen to you before involving shots?" The doctor asked, I suddenly realized that this was Doctor Crane, AKA Scarecrow. This particular hero used fear to stop criminals in there tracks, of course, Batman kept me away from him because he thought that I'd turn crazy or something.

I sighed as I watched the doctor, I knew that if I did get a shot that I should at least warn the guy if I flipped my shit. "Well... when I was ten, I was kidnapped by a group of thugs who drugged me with some dangerous chemicals. I can still remember the whole experience of having shots jammed into me ruffly." I explained as I held back the fact that I had been out of costume at the time.

Crane smiled warmly at me as he removed the restraints from the bed, allowing me to sit up and stretch. "Well I won't be 'jamming' any shots into you, this is a mere check up to see how sick you are, okay?" I nodded my head as Crane made me remove my shirt, I always felt weird when I took off my shirt.

Doctor Crane seemed to gasp as he looked at the scars that decorated my back and chest, as well as the scars on my arms that also showed proof of the sexual attack that had happened to me not to long ago. He examined my throat as well as he checked my blood pressure, heart rate, temperature, and weight. Finally, he wrote something down on a clip board as he smiled back at me.

"Its only a small fever and cold, it will pass soon enough." He assured me as I tugged my shirt back on, I still didn't like the doctors though.

"Thanks doc!" I said as I turned to leave, but was stopped at the door as he stood in front of me.

"I still need to check your eyes, Robin." He said as he moved to grab my mask.

At this point I sprung into action, immediately back flipping to get away, however, a sharp pain in my head and gut caused me to merely fall on my back. "No!" I said as I tried to back away from the man, I couldn't let myself become Dick, not here.

"I need to, child." Crane said. He gripped the corner of my mask as I suddenly lashed out and swung my fist, making it connect with Cranes back as I shot out the door and towards the closet.

I locked the door and blocked it with an old table and some chairs. Safe at last, I plopped down on the cold concrete floor and curled into a ball, I would never let them see Richard Johnathan Grayson. Not now, not ever.

**A/N: **I actually kind of like this chapter, I wanted to try and point the story in a certain direction of having the hero's try and make Robin more social, but struggling with it. Also, I got a really crazy idea last night, do you think I should kill off Red X? I know that its crazy, but I really want some more grief for the little bird to push him even more towards becoming a hero, please tell me what you think. Please vote on my profile, thank you. Please R&R!

**~Supercasey.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 19**

**Robins POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or Teen Titans, but here's the lyrics to this great song called 'Torn' by Natalie Imbruglia. I feel that it fits what Robins going through right now.**

_"I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel_

_I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed into something real_

_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn_

_Your a little late, I'm already torn"_

I waited for four hours before finally emerging from my sanctuary that most thought was just an old closet, a group of hero's were crowded around the door as I tried to look invisible, god, why was I always the center of attention for these people. Of course, its not every day that they have a thirteen year old murderer in there secret base, ether way it doesn't change the fact that I'm claustrophobic, not that that was the subject I was talking about, but I am. Small spaces give me the willies. I shrunk away from disapproving eyes as I tried to look busy, but it seemed that the people wanted to follow me.

"Please come with us, honey." Said a female hero that I didn't recognize, I hated being talked to like a baby, but it was nicer then being yelled at.

I tried to act like I didn't hear her as I quickened my pace through the hallways. I pretended to not notice there increase in speed as we eventually were running at top speed. "Robin!" They called as I only ran faster. I hated people sometimes.

I scurried into a bathroom as I flipped onto a counter top, trying to kill the blush that decorated my face as I realized that it was a girls bathroom, I could only pray that no one was in here. I coughed as I smashed open a very dusty vent, I knew that chance of a panic attack was high from an enclosed place, but I didn't want to sit back and wait for the hero's to break down the door. I jumped into the vent just as the door broke from the continued slamming of super-powered fists hitting wood. I coughed even more as I made my way through the vents many tunnels, ignoring the rising fear of being in a small area. My heart skipped a beat as I found myself at a dead end, I knew if I went back that I'd be taken captive and probably punished for running. So I curled into a ball as the darkness seemed to close in on me.

**TWO LONG HOURS LATER**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Slade sat quietly in his office as he waited for the search party to find Robin, he would have gone in search of him too, if it weren't for all of this damn paperwork! He sighed as he checked the clock, it was eight and there was no word from the group of hero's yet. This was more then worrisome, this has been the fifth time in just this week that the boys ha a panic attack, it worried Slade that the child could become suicidal. He knew all too well that something was horribly wrong with Robin, he had guessed child abuse from someone when the bird was little, but it seemed that it was much more then that. Selina had told Slade that she feared that the boy may have multi-personality disorder with his villain self and identity. Slade couldn't help but fell that if he removed the boys mask then maybe... He cursed as his communicator went off, this better be pretty fucking important.

"Lifestroke! We found the boy!" Shouted Scarecrow as he tried to break open the well sealed air vent.

"Where is he?" Slade asked as he stood up and left his office to use the tracker on Crane to find them.

"Well, we know where he might be, he crawled into an air vent in the girls bathroom on the fifth floor.

Slade mentally sighed, as he knew that the child must have out run the hero's. "So let me get this straight, a thirteen year old out ran twenty well trained superhero's and also eluded them by crawling into an air vent in a woman's rest room?" Slade asked sarcastically.

"Well, when you put it like that... he was really fast though!" Crane argued as he finally felt a slight crack in the super glued vent door.

In that moment, Slade walked over the destroyed remains of the door as he shoved Crane and Riddler out of the way as he slammed open the vent with one kick, sending it hurling into Penguin. He crawled through the opening as he neared the end of the one way air shaft, specially made for any situation like this. Slade paused as he saw the tiny form of Robin, who was curled into a ball as he sat shivering from the constant blow of the air conditioner, a tool the hero's were using to hopefully drive the small villain out of the vents.

Slade hid in the shadows as he pulled out his communicator. "Turn off the air, I've found him, if we keep this up he could die from freezing to death." The command was quickly followed as the air shut off, leaving a still shivering bird in its place.

Slade crawled over to Robin as he placed an arm around the boy to warm him to a degree, this would not be good for the already sick boy, who looked ready to collapse if he didn't get help soon.

"Its okay Robin." Slade whispered as he started to make his way out of the tight vent, with a strong grip on Robins shirt as the boy sluggishly complied by crawling to follow, too weak to move very fast.

The two soon found themselves on the floor of the wreaked bathroom to be surrounded by a huge crowd of hero's that were quiet curious to see what had become of the two. Slade didn't say a word as he grabbed the boy and left the room, the bird fell silent as he refused to look at the other hero's. They soon reached a large room that had been used as Robins room as Slade placed the bird on his bed. He stared at the still awake robin as he reached for his mask, ripping it off in one fast moment, Robin slammed his eyes shut as he knew that his identity would be revealed if anyone saw his eyes.

Robin slowly opened his eyes, causing Slade to step back a bit as he gazed at them. They were a beautiful shade of blue that matched the sea, they also held a sparkle of innocence as well as... pain. Slade stared at the boy as he immediately realized that this was Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne. The child shrunk back as he tried to control himself, he hated how the world just kept trying to make him break apart.

"So... Dick." Slade said as he sat next to the boy.

Dicks breath hitched as he stared at the man, he knew that Bruce would be arrested now as well as Selina, then his friends would go out along with Red X. God, he hated this. "Don't you dare hurt my friends or Bruce!" Dick growled as he tried to stay as Robin in his mind, but it came out more like a plea then a threat.

"Relax, I wouldn't turn on Selina like that... we've all known for years about Bruce being Batman. But we were never certain if you were Robin or not, but, now we know." Slade explained as he glanced at the bird, who was still trying to stay strong.

Dick sighed as he knew that he Dick Grayson was no villain or hero, he was just a kid after all, which was the only reason that Dick was able to cry softly as he looked away from Slade. "I-I never wanted to kill, I-I j-just wanted Z-Zucco to pay for killing my... parents."

Slade stared at the boy, he didn't expect that at all, he expected Dick to want to go home now. But not this. "I want to be a hero, maybe... just maybe... Robin should be name that isn't a curse, more like the name that people scream when they need help from a hero." Dick continued as he rolled over on the bed to sleep.

"I never want to murder again." Was all that was heard as the bird fell asleep, Slade still didn't respond as he left the room to go think about what the boy had just said.

**A/N: **Wow, so this was a turning point in the story for me, but I do want the whole 'Fuck-it-I'm-going-badass-now!' part to happen soon for Robin. Please go vote on my two polls, because if we do murder Red X then I still want there to be a pairing eventually. Please R&R!

**~Supercasey.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 20**

**Robins POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or Teen Titans.**

I sat in bitter silence within my closet of solitude, I let myself slip from humanity as I dove into my thoughts. The hero's were letting me be Slade's sidekick, it was astonishing actually, but I still knew that there was no trust between me and them. Sure I could open up and tell my Harley my feelings about my life style, but that didn't make trust magically appear for believers to just grab it and run. No, if anything it burnt down the building blocks of trust for me. They now knew how I felt when I slit a grown mans throat open and watched the blood glide across my bare fingers in a warmed river of pain and screams, they knew it all. At least they didn't know about the bone chilling events of my past, all they had was a name, not a story. They pretended that I didn't exist after awhile, I tried to be social, really I did, but I was forever an outcast among hero's. It burned to feel such bitter distaste towards myself, especially if they said that they enjoyed my company.

In truth, they wanted me gone.

I was too dangerous to have alive. I was a murderess, nuance, broken, evil, torturous child that would kill them eventually. They thought that they would be the ones on the floor, with me slitting there throats and laughing as there blood ran on my hands. It was a lie. I didn't laugh when I killed, that was only a stupid rumor. These people thought I was an animal that would turn on its master and rip them to shreds. In there minds I was a murderous lion who pretended to be a good natured kitty cat, until, of course, the tamer got cocky and would try to pet me. Then I'd sink my teeth into them and shred them to bits without mercy.

That's what they get for leaving the animal channel on in the main room.

I sighed as memories of my friends became ever present in my forethought, we were all smiling as we hugged and danced and pretended that I wasn't in some underground hideout waiting for them to notice my absence. I wondered if they missed me, would they sometimes go into my room and just sit there as they remembered me, would they sit on the door step and wait for me to come home, had they forgotten me? I didn't want to believe that last part, I wanted them to come and hug me and tell me that were going home. But I knew that I was trapped, like a lab rat that was forced to run around in circles as they searched for cheese, or my friends in my case, only to find out that there was no cheese, it was a lie. And these hero's thought it was funny.

I squirmed as I waited in my new costume, I had been training with Slade for weeks and now, after two months, I could go outside again. Slade came out of his office with his own costume on as he ushered me to the garage, I felt a wave of distrust wash over me as a thick blindfold was placed over my new domino mask. They couldn't afford to let me know of where there secret base was so that I could just sneak off and tell everyone where they were. I sat quietly in the car as Slade drove, after what seemed like an eternity, we arrived at an old warehouse in the dangerous outskirts of Jump City. I removed the blindfold as I blended into the shadows to follow my teacher towards a deserted rooftop, my mind played off the idea that it would be the perfect area to snipe guards from, but I ignored it. I could not afford to be thinking like this, no more killing, just justice.

We waited on the rooftop in a tension filled silence, Slade didn't say a word as he had already told me the plan was to arrest some unknown buyers who were going to be buying a new government weapon that could level skyscrapers if used correctly. In all honesty, I thought the weapon was pretty bad-ass, the same kind of gun that I'd use if given the chance. Apparently my mind didn't care if I didn't want to like guns, it wasn't an option anymore. I froze as a van pulled up, I knew that van.

God dammit.

It was my teams van. The same one me and Red X spent hours perfecting for travel and battle. I watched as I felt myself hold my breath, every last one of the Titans piled out of the van as they waited happily for the mob boss to bring them there newly bought gun. God, I just wanted to jump up and down and warn them of the fact that they were in danger. But I had a rather strong arm clutching my arm as I struggled to control my emotions. These were my friends, my family! I couldn't just let them be taken away and probably killed or sentenced to a life in prison, I just couldn't bare it. Suddenly, Starfire was staring straight at me, her green eyes met with my masked ones as the world seemed to slow down and watch us for any sign of flinching. Before I could move, Starfire had flew up and hugged me as she spun in the air with me in her arms.

"Friend Robin!" She screeched as she held me tighter. "You have returned!"

I held back a sob as I was suddenly yanked out of the hug and held by Slade, I hated being so small and light weight sometimes. "He belongs to the hero's now." Slade said as he kept me in his arms, not allowing Starfire the chance to take me.

The other Titans rushed forward as they stood below Starfire, they stared at me with worry as I tried to focus on the trees nearby. "Robin?" Red X asked as he studied me. "W-we thought you were... dead." He seemed ready to faint as he suddenly glared at Slade.

"YOU!" Red shouted as he death glared at Slade. "LET HIM GO!"

"Oh?" Slade said as he let me stand, but with a firm grip on my arm. "He came by his own free will."

Everyone froze as they looked to me for an explanation. "Um, can I just sa-" I began.

"NO!" Everyone shouted at once. Immediately the two sides yelled as they argued over my true intentions, god, why was my life such a mix up?

"Here's an idea." Slade said as he dragged me to sit in-between the two sides. "Lets let Robin decide who he wants to go with."

I silently wanted to slap the man for doing this, it was a game, to see if the lab rat would go for the cheese or stay with its master. I personally hated the game and swore to myself to start breaking into labs and releasing lab rats if I ever got out of this. On one side I could be a hero to the world, however, the world would never truly trust me. On the other side was my family, with the added expense of running from the law for the rest of my life. This was more then hard, this was an impossible choice for a thirteen year old. I suddenly felt anger bubble up in me as I stayed silent, not daring to move.

"Come friend Robin!" Starfire yelled as she flew into the air.

"Not listen to them, Robin." Slade said as he watched my every movement.

"Come on man, were your friends!" Cyborg said as he waited for an answer.

"No, Robin. Come here." Slade ordered as he waited patiently for me.

Raven looked ready to just run over and grab me if I didn't choose soon. "Were your family, Robin." She said as she knew how clouded my thinking was from so much pressure.

Slade stayed silent as he glared at the Titans. He was getting sick of this game.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said as he tried to get through to me. "We need you!"

"There lying Robin." Slade whispered as I shivered from how his voice sounded.

Red X glared at Slade as he suddenly stopped the glare and looked at me with true fear in his covered eyes that people wouldn't notice unless they were me or Red X. "Come on, Robbie. Don't leave us."

I suddenly felt every voice disappear, as they were now only annoying noises that sounded like knifes cutting into a chalkboard. I stood as the noises quieted for a moment, to watch me with the eyes of disapproval that had haunted my nightmares. I let out a low and husky growl as the anger suddenly wanted a turn to be recognized by the living.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed as my voice ran out through the empty area. Everyone went silent as they tried to recover from the shock of hearing such a demonic growl escape my throat. "I'm done with this shit. I'm done with the lies, the disapproval, the lose of trust. I'm just done! I don't want to be a hero anymore. I've learned what there really like! And I sure as fuck don't want to be a 'villain', per say! I just want my own life, sure I want to go out there and get rid of the monsters in this world, but I'm not going to be a superhero to do it. I don't want to be a villain to do it ether, I just want to go out there and kill off the monsters that hero's are too afraid to kill. I'm sorry, but I can't choose, I would hurt the people on ether side."

I stood there as everyone let it sink in, no one had expected that at all, but it had been said ether way. I glared at Slade as I turned my glare to my teammates as well, Jesus I hate it when no one can speak when they should. I watched as Starfire began to cry, no, sob from what I had said. It took everything in me to not run to her and tell her that I choose them, but I couldn't. Cyborg hugged the alien as he looked at me, he didn't glare, he only looked, as if to see if I was lying or if it was all a joke. Raven kept herself under control as she stared into my mask, waiting for me to speak. I suddenly looked to where Slade had been standing, only to see that he was long gone, typical. I took one last look at my fri-, no, family, before breaking into a sprint as I ran towards the city of Jump.

"ROBIN!" Red X screamed as I disappeared into the shadows. I didn't dare look back as I ran at full speed through the forest, just like I had on the night that Red X had slapped me, the same night I was raped by a mad man.

I didn't stop, I had lost too much this past year to just stop and let myself give in. I paused, however, to glimpse up at the star filled sky as a it started to snow, I had forgotten that it was December and that Christmas was right around the corner. I felt at a sort of peace as I watched the ground get covered in the blistering cold snow, I wanted to give up. I had been running for my whole life, trying to get away from the pain and despair that had followed me since the Flying Graysons fell. I could still hear my mother scream my name at the top of her lungs as there bones shattered against the cold, unforgiving ground. I forced myself to start running again or the Titans would catch me, they'd tell me to come home and stay with them. I couldn't let that happen though, I had to destroy the man who took away my virginity. He had to pay.

One way,

or another.

**A/N: **Wow, so that was the chapter that I have been waiting to do since I started this story and I just have to say thank you for helping me reach chapter twenty. Sure, sometimes I wish I had more reviews, but in the end, I sincerely appreciate your guys commitment to reading this story, so thank you once again for making this story continue on. But no, this is NOT the end yet, I completely plan on continuing this story for quite awhile actually, but yeah, I still am not sure what I'm going to do for the end quite yet. he he, yeah, I'm unprepared. Please go onto my profile and vote on my polls please, both involve this story. I'm still thinking of killing someone off, and I'm mainly thinking that its going to be Red X, though I'm still not sure. Please R&R!

**~Supercasey.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 21: My Only Chance**

**Third Person POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Teen Titans in any way, my apologizes.**

**A/N: ****Hey guys, just wanted to tell all of you that I'm going to start giving titles to the chapters, also, at the beginning of the story it was 2006 and now it 2007 because I skipped a Christmas special, don't worry I'll do a sequel to this story and will probably do a sequel then, but for now I won't. Sorry. :(**

A lone boy ran as he dove through the busy streets of Jump City, the child dodged a bike as he climbed over a fence to hurry home, ignoring the worried bicycler. He ran even faster as he got closer to his home, his green converse slamming with every speed-ed step. The boy quickly climbed up a gutter as he entered an old apartment building that had been abandoned since the 1990 after a horrible accident that led to an elevator falling six floors and killing twelve people inside of the machine. The apartment building was then closed down due to a lack of safety. However, the young child saw no problem with the building and made it his home after making sure that it was safe. This child was not a social boy at all, he was used to being alone due to living most of his life in Gotham, a broken city that was rotting from the inside.

This boy was Robin, or Dick Grayson as he was better known as due to him abandoning his last life, to a degree. He was still in contact with Starfire and Raven, but he didn't have the heart to speak to any of the boys, especially after his outburst four months ago. Dick sighed as he laid on his old mattress that he had found in the junkyard. He missed his friends and family, but he knew what he had to do right now, he had to escape from that life until he was ready to stop the man who hurt him during the 'accident'. It was still difficult to talk about the accident, it had been months since it had happened, but that didn't erase the scars from that dreaded knife. Dick, however, felt proud that he hadn't had a breakdown since his outburst, it was dangerous to feel such high and deadly levels of grief in his line of work, but he still needed to find a way to rid himself of the bone chilling nightmares that still continued through the night. He even had a dream catcher on his door handle, though it seemed ineffective to his fears.

Dick sighed as he opened the bag next to his bed, stealing from a regular person wasn't his usual MO, but he really didn't have a choice right now, due to the circumstances. He smiled mentally as he pulled out a box of gram crackers, the guy he stole the bag from had good tastes. Dick rummaged through the bags contents but only found a toothbrush, gram crackers, dog treats, a yo-yo, and a cartoon of soy milk. Dang it, this wouldn't last long for the young bird at all, to his misfortune.

He really hated stealing from normal people, it felt... more wrong. The people he stole from when 'on the job' were all billionaires and could easily afford the lose, but no, these people had children! It was wrong in Dicks eyes, it just wasn't the same as tricking some other criminal or millionaire, this was... different. Dick considered the view as an after effect from living a pretty poor life in the circus, but, it could be that he was going soft...

NO!

He could not be going soft, not now, if ever. He needed to track down Scarface (It was ironic that he was actually named that) and make him pay. He wanted to be gentle again, he didn't want to fight, but if Dick didn't stop Scarface, who would? Dick sighed as he looked out the dusty window of his incredibly lonely apartment, he felt truly alone, no heroes, no villains, just- him. Below, a group of children played soccer in the alleyway, not even noticing the lone birdy who looked below with envy. Oh how he wished to be normal, he wanted to go to school and come home to a happy family that wouldn't leave him to bleed alone. Dick felt a movement behind him as he swished around to see a young boy with pitch black hair, with a cute tabby in his arms. Dick frowned as he recognized the playful teenager known as Klarion, a magician of mischief and owner of his familiar, a tabby named Teekl. Oh shit, this teen was known for being nothing but trouble for anyone stupid enough to get near him, chaos stuck to this teen like cats to mice.

"Hello, Robin." Klarion whispered evilly as he stroked the cat gently. "Hows being 'normal'?"

Robin gulped gulped as he realized how dangerous his situation was. "Well, its pretty, er, nice." Robin lied. God, he hated being such a horrible liar.

"Oh?" The witch boy inquired. "Then why are you starving to death with a horrible case of the common cold, doesn't sound that great if you ask me."

Robin glared at the boy, secretly pulling out a Bo-staff from his jeans. "I'm not that sick, besides, I'm not even hungry." Robin said as he started to circle the magician with his Bo-staff drawn ready for battle.

"Are you serious?" Klarion asked as his cat meowed, he frowned at the tabby. "I know that hes serious Teekl, I'm just wondering if he actually thinks that he could take me on while hes sick."

Robin glared in frustration as he steadied his grip on the weapon like a life line, he was sick of people underestimating him. "Prove that I can't beat you, witch boy!" Robin shouted as he ran forward.

"Sigh, mortals are so strange, but, if you insist." Klarion said as he tried to dodge the attack, but was knocked backwards as Robin suddenly used the new found momentum to tackle the witch. "OW!" Klarion screeched as he threw the younger boy into a wall. "YOU REALLY ARE CRAZY!"

Robin gasped as he fell to his knees, coughing uncontrollably from having the wind blown out of him from the impact. "H-h-elp m-me!" Robin wheezed as he tried to stand, but failed as he started to see black patches invade his vision.

Klarion sighed as he got on his knees and rubbed the coughing boys back, hoping that human deceases didn't effect demons. "I TOLD you, bird boy. But noooo, you had to try and pick a fight with a demon of all things."

Robin didn't bother to glare as he started to feel faint. Klarion patted the birds back as he started to chant an unknown spell, instantly filling Robins lungs with air. Robin breathed slowly as he started to relax.

"T-thanks." Robin whispered as he breathed.

"No problem, kid." Klarion said as he ushered the cat to climb back onto his shoulder. "Your place sucks, lets go get some actual food instead of..." Klarion looked at the trash around the room with utter disgust. "Whatever the fuck it is that you've been eating here like a rat. Don't worry, my treat."

Robin wanted to glare at the witch, but stopped himself as Klarion mentioned food. "Food? Really, like, real food?" Robin asked as he stood up shaking slightly from the pain in his lungs and gut.

"NO, were going to eat trash from a dumpster. Of course real food!" Klarion said as he smiled slightly from Robins look of a child that just heard that they were going to Disney Land or something.

Robin stopped himself from fist pumping as he finally felt okay, well, okay as he was going to get with this shitty cold. Maybe he should see a doctor. Klarion grabbed the birds arm as he transported them to a dinner, Robin shivered as they stepped into the parking lot, truly afraid of teleporting. He hated that fancy magic stuff, it was... bone chilling. Was it always this cold coming out of a portal? Robin didn't want to find out as he started to walk beside Klarion to the restaurant. He half wondered how everyone wouldn't stare at them, until Klarion and his cat were surrounded by black magic. Klarion was now wearing jeans with black boots and a green sweater, dark circle glasses covered his eyes as he smiled at Robin with a grin that could scare Jokester. Teekl was turned into a large golden retriever with a blue collar and leash that was tied around Klarions hand.

"You like?" Klarion asked as he posed. "Just call me Gavin, okay? Also, as far as you know, I'm your older brother and am blind."

Robin kept quiet as he followed the witch and his dog, who was leading the two as they walked inside of the restaurant. "Hello!" Said a woman as she held a shit ton of menus with a terrifying smile on her face. "Welcome to Coney Island!" She cheered, causing me to shiver. This is why Robin doesn't talk to people, okay?

"Um, we don't allow pets here." The woman said as she glanced at the dog. "Even for the blind."

"But," Interrupted Klarion as he heard this. "I need Ruby or I'll get hurt!"

"Sorry." The woman said as she went back to her work. Klarion frowned as he started to head to the door.

"WAIT!" Robin yelled as he ran up to the lady, grabbing Klarion as he walked over to her. "You see, my brother Gavin is horribly blind. Our dog Ruby... s-shes all we have left. Are mom and pop got killed in a c-car c-c-crash two months ag-ago. I brought Gav here to try and get him to feel better, he and ma... they were close." Robin lied as he even pretended to start tearing up a bit.

The woman was crying as she led the boys and the dog to a booth, not even getting mad about Teekl jumping on the seat to place her head in Klarions lap. As the woman walked away, Klarion looked at Robin with shock. "Where did that sob story come from?" he asked as he ordered drinks (Making sure to ask his dear brother for help on what it said).

"Well," Robin said as he smiled at the witch. "I myself come from a rough background, it doesn't take much to come up with one on the spot." Robin explained as he ordered the two boys there dinners, as well as some ground beef for 'Ruby'.

"Well I'm impressed, bird boy! And here I thought that humans were all idiots and suckers." Klarion said as he petted the large mutt.

Robin smiled as there food was brought to them, as soon as the waiter left, he whispered. "Well I'm no ordinary human, if you haven't noticed."

Klarion smiled as the two boys dug into there meals, each exchanging past story's from missions and of other dimensions. After two hours, the pair went back to the apartment with there dog as they changed back to there normal clothes, well two of them at least.

"Thanks again for dinner, witch kid!" Robin said as he smiled up at the older (And taller) boy with a feeling of gratitude.

Klarion smiled back as he opened a portal. "Lets hang out again sometime, bird boy." He said as he and his familiar disappeared in a glow of black magic, instantly disappearing into thin air.

"Yeah, we should." Robin repeated as he stretched with a loud yawn, he should get some sleep.

Little did the boy wonder know, but a dark shadow would soon become known and test the child's skills and faith.

**A/N: ****I'm just going to let you guys know, I really like Klarion in Young Justice, so I'm just going to be using him in this sometimes as a friend of Robins. Also, Scarface is a villain that I made up, not Two-Face before anyone asks me that. Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey**


	22. Chapter 22

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 22: All They Wanted Was A Villain**

**Part 1 of 3**

**Robins POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Teen Titans in any way, my apologizes. But here some lyrics that work with this chapter arc! Its from 'We The Common' by Thao With The Get Down Stay Down.**

**All they wanted was a villain, a villain**

**And all they have was me**

**All they wanted was a villain, a villain**

**So then they just took me.**

**A/N: **So heres the deal, this chapter will (probably) be only three chapters and will have major charecter death, just a warning. And no, its not Robin... but I still won't tell you who it is because I'm just going to decide who dies, sorry if you wanted someone else to die but there WILL be romance in this story, even if it kills people.

I bolted through streets in downtown Jump as fire burned everywhere, dear god, how does this always happen to me!? I looked up to see Red X as he fought Scarface, refusing to give in as he panted in fatigue and a well hiden fear.

"RED!" I screamed as I tried to run to him. "RUN FOR IT, PLEASE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!" My screams were muffled as he fought on in his attempts to protect me.

Without warning, Scarfaces sword sweept through Red X's exposed belly as he feel backwards to hit the pavement in a bloody heap.

"Red..." I whispered as tears ran down my face. "P-please, d-d-don't go, I l-love you." I said as i hugged the slowly dying leader.

"R-robbie." Red X choked out. "I l-l-love you t-too." I sobbed as he died in my arms, this was all my fault.

Why?

I gasped as I looked up to see Scarfaces evil smile face me with a dark energy seeming to emit from the beast. "You..." I whispered as I stood oh so slowly with a knife in hand.

"YOU KILLED HIM! I LOVED HIM YOU LOUSY BASTARD OF A MAN!" I screamed as I slahed my knife through his chest, ignoring his pained screams.

**WAKING UP**

"RED X!" I screamed as I shoot up from the terrifying nightmare. I glanced around the room in fear as I searched for Red X's face, but it was only a nightmare.

Dear god, that was the worse one this week! How was I ever going to get Scarface if these nightmares kept warning me of death and destruction. I shivered in fear as I wrapped the raggy blanket around me for protection, I felt so weak after nightmares. I grabbed my phone as I turned on Pesterchum, a quick texting system for chating with my friends.

insufferableNightWing opened memo at 5:23 AM.

NW: hey guys.

curiousStarWatcher joined memo at 5:23 AM.

SW: ARe you of The okAy'S fRiend Robin?

NW: just a Really Bad Nightmare agaIN, staR.

SW: Should you noT Tell fRiend Red x?

NW: NO, it was aBOut hIm actually, my wORst feaR.

SW: oh?

NW: he dIed IN It, I thINk Its a sigN that sOmethINg Really Bad Is gOiNg tO happeN sOON.

SW: fRiend Robin, you Should AddReSS fRiend RAven.

NW: I kNOw, I kNOw, But...

NW: she may NOt uNdeRstaNd.

SW: why wouldn'T She?

NW: I dON't kNOw, I guess I'm just afRaId tO lOOk weak Is all.

SW: fRiend Robin.

SW: pleASe conSulT fRiend Raven of youR pRoblem.

SW: She will undeR The STAnd.

NW: heh, heh, heh.

NW: alRIght staRfIRe.

NW: Bye, aNd thaNks agaIN!

SW: faRewell fRiend!

insufferableNightWing ended memo at 5:42 AM.

I sighed as I turned off the phone, Starfire was right, I needed to go to Raven with this one. Me and Raven had always been close, even though she knew my backstory after a phycic blast incident. We talked a lot, but lately we've both been busy with a lot of missions or just trying to live are lives. I couldn't blame her for keeping away, people that I used to be extremly close with were staying away from me due to my previous actions of trying to become a hero. It was also the reason that I kept away from any villain hangouts in fear of getting beaten to death or sexually attacked by some thugs. It was scray, being alone and having to lose everyone you loved to a diffrent side, even the hero's refused to speak to me.

It was lonley being alone.

But I was used to the darkness of being alone by now, I was raised in the darkness after all, so it shouldn't have been such a big deal. But it was. I couldn't even explain why, but, I felt ready to cry as I tried to calm myself.

'Come on Dickie, we've avoided a breakdown for months! Lets not break that record, okay?' I begged myself.

I finally started to calm down as I stood up and looked out the window, below a gang of minor thugs were gathered as they gambled, not even noticing me. I sighed as he watched the idiotic game they were playing, it was stupid how these thugs were so cocky, acting like they owned the place. Disgraceful. I growled under my breath as I continued to listen in on there conversation.

"So Timmy, you hear about the Titans new mission?" A man asked a taller man who looked quite young for his age.

"Yeah, theys gonna go and fall right into bosses new trap." Timmy answered truthfully.

I gasped as I looked away. Who would want to hurt the Titans? Of course, I already knew that we had a ton of enemies, but something wasn't right about this. I slowly listened back in as they began to speak again.

"You know what bugs me?" The first man asked.

"What, Edd?" Timmy asked curiously.

"This isn't like Scarface to trap someone like this." Edd said as he huffed on his cigaret. "I mean, I know that he wants that Sparrow kid back or whatever, but he usually just tracks em down to kidnap em."

"The kids name is Robin." Timmy explained as he chewed on his tobacoo. "Apparently boss wants to keep the kid this time, says he likes him."

I nearly fainted when I heard about Scarface, I'd been trying to get some info on that tool and now it comes to me on a silver platter? God, I feel like an idiot. I glared down at the crooks as I quickly changed into my villain atirre and climbed out the window, flipping to stand in front of the two idiots.

"ACK!" Timmy screamed as he took a step back. "Aw shit! Its Robin, just run, we can't take him on." Timmy said as he ran away at full speed.

"Hey!" Edd yelled as I tackled him to the ground. "What are you crazy, kid?"

I didn't answer as I slamed the mans back into a wall, I let out an animalistic growl as I glared at his through my domino mask. "Listen up, street scum! I want to get Scarface bad! Real real bad! Now you tell me where he is or I'll make sure that you'll never have to worry about headaches ever again. GOT IT!?"

He was shaking as he looked ready to pee himself. "Y-you w-w-wouldn't k-kill me!" He screamed as he tried to get away. "Your supposed to be a... um.. hero!"

I glared at him as I grabbed his arm, ready to break it as I snapped the bone with my hands. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed in agony. "AH! W-WHY WOULD YOU D-DO THAT TO ME!?"

"Because you never answered my question, Edd." I whispered as I gentally brushed his cheek with the back of my hand. "Now Edd, just tell the angry birdy what he wants to know, we don't want anymore broken bones now do we?" I asked with a venom like snap in my voice.

"Hes at Lesley Lane! Lesley Lane! Please don't hurt me! T-thats all I know, I swear!" Edd begged as he got on his knees to beg for my mercy. I got on my knee as I pulled out a gun and held it to his head.

"Thank you, Edd." I whispered as I cocked the barrel. "But I can't let you live and warn Scarface, now can I?"

He looked ready to faint as I smiled at him, pulling the trigger as the sound of a successful hit, blood poured out of the newly made wound as his body went limp. I stood up as I put away the gun and dragged the body to a club, far away from any schools. I hanged the body with a newly made nuss as I wrote a note that I attached to the bodys front.

"To the city of Jump,

Hello, its been awhile since anyones heard from Robin, but I'm back. And let me tell the word this, I will destroy anyone in my path to kill Scarface. For your own saftey, stay out of downtown Jump, that is, if you don't want to die.

Sincerly, Robin."

They want a villain?

They've got one.

A/N: Wow, so this chapter was more dark then I'd thought it would be, but I love it as well! Please R&R!

P.S. Red X isn't going to die, it will be someone else. ;)

~Supercasey


	23. Chapter 23

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 22: All They Wanted Was A Villain**

**Part 2 of 3**

**Robins POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Teen Titans in any way.**

I walked the whole way to the bar, the place that made everything go wrong for me. I stare at that doorway, the same one I entered alone at the verge of crying, the same one I was dragged out of by a gang of rapists. I felt the tears coming as I entered, everyone stopped what they were they were doing to stare at me. I ignored them as I walked up to the most beautiful human girl in the world, Batgirl. She was so gorgeous, wearing a short black dress with her hair down and a masquarade type mask covering her green eyes that were full of beauty and love. If I wasn't attracted to bys, I would have been head over heels for her in seconds, even if she was two years older then me. She had been the only person who had talked to me outside of the mask, we were bestfriends against a world of corruption and lies, we were one army of two.

She smiled as I approached her, she scootchs over a bit so that I can sit down next to her. I felt a small bit of embaressment from not growing much since leaving home oh so long ago, my birthday had been the first of Spring, making me now fourteen years old. She kisses my cheek as I sit down, not in a romantic way, no, its a friendly way. We sit there in silence as the bar returns to its normal chatter of talking and the occasional gun shot. Definatly not a place for a sixteen year old girl and a fourteen year lod boy, unless your Robin and Batgirl.

"So." She says as I order a smoothie. "Hows life going for you, and skip the accident part, I already know." If it had been anyone else, they'd be bleeding on the floor by now, but it was Barbara, so I didn't give two shits.

"Its... well." I said as I took a drink of my smoothie, making sure not to take my eyes off of it.

Barbara placed a hand on my shoulder, she always did know how to cheer me up. "Hey." She says. "It can only get better, Birdy boy."

I smiled at her as I finished my drink, but little did I know, the next time we would meet-

It would not be so happy.

**~Line Break~**

After a few hours of chatting, I made my way out of the bar after hugging Babs goodbye. I ran out of the bar with a better attitude then earlier, it was nice to see old friends after so long. My heart plumeted as I saw my whole team standing in front of me, with Red X in the middle as he looked ready to kill someone.

"Hey guys." I said as I tried to mask my failing composure. "So... hows life?"

They kept silent as they looked at me, then with out a word, they all ran over to me in a bone crushing hug. I nearly began to cry as I felt a familiar tingle in my chest from seeing them once again. Suddenly, something I had hoped would never be said was said.

"Were so happy that your back on our side!" Beast Boy cheered as he hugged me tighter.

"Way to make a comeback!" Red X said as he ruffled my hair.

I nearly choaked as I pulled away from the now confused group. "G-guys." I said. "I-I can't go back... that killing... it was to save you." I whispered.

The situations awkwardness only grew as the silence between us got longer. "Wait, so, that guy... was going to kill us?" Cyborg asked as he finally broke the terrifying silence.

I nodded my head.

"Why?" Starfire asked as she looked at me for an answer.

"I-its my fault." I whispered. "The guy who... raped me, is back. He wants to hurt me again, by breaking me from the inside out. He thinks that if he kills you that I'll fall apart. And, he's right. I can't live in a world without you guys, your all I have left."

We stod there in silence until Red X finally walked over to me and ordered the team to go warm up the car, that we'd be there soon. I kept my mouth closed as he led me behind a dumpster.

"I'm sorry." I said as I refused to make eye contact. "I-I should of warned you before killing him."

Red X hugged me as he seemed like he wanted to tell me something. "Look Robin, I know that you'll probably not feel the same way, and that you might not want to hear this right now, but. I love you." He said as he waited for an answer.

I didn't say a word as I pulled his mask up and kissed him, I'd been wanting to do this for years. He kissed back as he wrapped his arms around my waist, it didn't matter that he was seventeen, we were head over heels for each other. The kiss lasted until the team started to call for us, we sighed as we pulled away, walking to the car in silence with guilt smiles on are faces. As we buckled in, I could have sworn that I heard Beast Boy talk about winning a bet against Cyborg who owed him when they got home. I leaned against Red X as we drove home, not daring to break the silence.

**~Two Days Later~**

It was two days until we went on a mission together again, I needed this. We all were stationed around a ware house as my mind wandered a bit. Something was wrong, horribly wrong, but I had no idea what it was. My mind thought about the nightmare from before and of what those gangsters had been talking about, I knew that something was about to happen, something that would change the game forever.

It happened two minutes later with a scream.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: **CLIFFHANGER! I know, I'm an asshole but I really wanted to do this. My god, the ship has sailed for RobinX, if you need me I'll be screeching from fangirling in the corner of my OTP going canon in my fanfiction. Please R&R!

~**Supercasey**


	24. Chapter 24

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 24: All They Wanted Was A Villain**

**Part 3 of 3**

**Robins POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Teen Titans in any way.**

**Warning: Extreme scenes of violence and depression!**

I dashed forward with unknown power as I ran to the warehouse that was now on fire, oh shit, why does bull crap like this always happen? I jumped over a rock as I finally got there, my team was all accounted for, except...

Starfire!

I ignored Reds yells as I threw open the door and ran inside. Flames surrounded me as I looked everywhere for her, but my heart nearly stopped as I watched her fly towards me and grab me as she flew through the open door, about twenty men were after us as we were followed by the team towards downtown Jump. The fire followed as well as flames enveloped buildings like cats eating mice. The sounds of screaming, crying and gunshots were everywhere. I leaped out of Starfires arms as I attacked the nearest gangster in an attempt to give the others time to run, I took down about ten men before I looked up and nearly puked as everything seemed to stop.

It was just like the dream.

Everything was on fire as bullets were soaring with the screaming of the innocents around us being killed or burnt alive from the battle. I looked up as I watched massive black storm clouds hover above the scene, threatening to drown us with its disappointing downpour of rain. I fell to my knees as I looked up to see Red X fighting Scarface with swords in hand, growing tired fast as the fight grew longer. I screamed, but it came out silent.

"Red X!" I finally yelled out. "Get away from him, he'll kill you!"

Red X jumped away from Scarface as he stood as shield in front of me, refusing to leave my side as he stood as a barrier against the man. "I'll never leave you." Red X said as he fought on.

Starfire gasped as she saw us, I had told her yesterday the details of the dream, so she knew exactly what I was fearing. Before I could stop her, Star flew in front of Red X and took over in fighting Scarface. "Friend Red X!" Starfire screamed, taking one last look at me. "Take good care of him."

A sword cut through her chest as she screamed from the pain, sending blood pouring out of her mouth as she collapsed to the ground, curling in on herself as she slowly died. I dashed out of Red X's arms as I ran at Scarface with a terrifying battle cry, my own sword streched out in front of me. I dug it into his side as I quickened his death, he fell in a pool of his own blood as I turned around in a run to sit next to Starfire as her death neared ever so slowly.

"S-Starfire!" I gasped as I held her hand, tears threatening to pour down from my masked eyes. "I-I-I'm so s-sorry! I should have been the one to die! Not you!"

She smiled at me as she held my hand in a such a grip that I knew that it was broken. "It is okay, friend." She whispered. "I will see you again... on the other side." With that, she fell silent as her body flinched once more before going stiff.

"STARFIRE!" I screamed as tears glided down my face, the team got to there knees as some ether wept or stayed silent in fear of breaking down. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! WAKE UP! N-NOT WITHOUT YOU! PLEASE!"

I stayed that way for what seemed like hours as my crying continued into pained sobs of grief and sorrow. I hardly felt it as Red X hugged me close to him, this wasn't supposed to happen, we were supposed to make it big and be a family together forever. But now that Starfire was gone...

What were we to do?

**A/N: **Didn't see that coming did ya? Well I'm sorry if you cried but I really planed on her dying eventually, so I guess its better that she died a heroic death instead of a villain like death. Well, I guess we'll just dive into a bit of grief and then romance between Robin and Red X as well as family bonding. So fluff warning for the future. Sorry that its so short. Please R&R!

**~Supercasey.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 25: Hell On The Surface**

**Robins POV**

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm writing this chapter at 9:46 and I'm going to warn you now that this chapter has a ton of grief and teenage angst.

I sat in silence along with the rest of the team as Cyborg drove us home, it would be three hours until we got home though. No one dared to say a word as we grieved in bitter silence over are lost friend, whos corpse now laid in Ravens lap as she brushed the hair out of her frozen face. They had been close, closer then any of the rest of the team had been with Starfire, even me. I shivered as I leaned into Red X's chest, I should be happy, Scarface is dead, I was finally free. Except I wasn't. We had lost a soldier in that fight, and a damn good one at that, but it didn't change the fact that none of the team would ever fully recover from the shock and fear of losing her, she was too innocent.

Too young.

Just like me.

God, it hurt like hell to know that I could have stopped this all from happening, but I didn't, I got distracted by the love and kindness of my teamates after I returned to them. I let my emotions take over. But its okay, I don't want to be Batman. Its what everyone expects me to be, a strong and emotionless man machine that can go through hell and back. But what can I tiny little birdy do when hes unprepared and hell reachs the surface and beats them with its expectatins to be someone I'm not. What can I do? I don't care. I don't want to be that person anymore, I'd much rather be able to show what I'm feeling then have everyone around me suffer because they don't know if I love them or not. I don't want to see anyone grow up the way I did, with a friend/co-worker/father never trully being there for you unless you were having a break down or panic attack, its not fair to them. I stared out the window as I kept myself from having a break down in the car, I didn't want to get anyone hurt. After about ten more minutes of silence, a very unlikely person broke it.

"Okay, what the fuck are we all doing being silent and staring at Starfires dead body!?" Raven suddenly shouted, scaring everyone in the car as we ether shivered or had to put a hand over are mouths to muffle are own cry's.

Red X half thanked Raven with a look for breaking the silence as he stretched out a bit. "So." He said. "Do any of you guys got a story for how Starfires ID would die so suddenly like this?"

I immediately spoke up before Beast Boy could come up with something stupid. "How about this idea; Best Friend Robin Failed To Save Her, So Shes Dead And Its All His Fault?" I asked in an official voice.

"It is NOT all your fault, birdy. I was the one fighting Scarface, I should have kept her away from him myself." Red X explained as he threw an arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Yes it is." I said as I pulled away somewhat. "A few days ago, when I was still on the outs with you guys, I had a nightmare that showed that battle, except I saw red X die instead." I explained as I tugged my knees to my chest. "I told S-Starfire about it because I was so scared that I'd lose Red X, she told me to tell Raven, but I didn't because I didn't feel comfortable telling anybody else. I'm sorry. Its like I was the one to kill her." I felt tears on my face as I unwound and crawled onto Red X's lap for some love, I peered over and almost cheered as I saw Raven do the same on Beast Boy's lap, I fucking KNEW they'd hook up eventually.

"It wasn't your fault, birdy. It never was, she sacrificed herself to let us live on in hopes that we would form a healthy relationship. Its okay now, I won't let her down." Red X whispered as he brushed my hair a bit with his fingers, that seemed to calm me down due to the fact that I feel asleep in seconds.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of someone cooking breakfast, I tried to stand automatically, but my legs gave out as guilt filled my head. A voice insisted that this was my fault, that the cheery humming is gone because I smothered it and ruined are family. I shushed it as I dragged myself onto my bed, in that instant, Red X came in with a cup of coffee in one hand, and some green tea in the other.

"Raven refused to leave her bed right now, so I figured that you'd be the same after last night. Brought you a drink to help calm your senses." He placed the cup on my night stand as he gulped down his coffee, I still couldn't believe how his hair was orange when not wearing the mask.

"Something you see, birdy?" Red X asked as he stretched out a bit in front of me.

I pondered my answer as I sat up a bit. "Your hair, its orange, before you revealed your identity to me I thought you had black hair or dyed hair." He looked at himself in my hand mirror (There is nothing gay about carrying a mirror in your purse, er, man bag) his eyes widened to saucers as he examined my point.

"Think I should dye it black?" He asked as I fumbled in standing up as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Naw, I like it orange, its cute." I said as I kissed his cheeck gently. "I can't be the only one called cute in this relationship you know."He shrugged as we kissed for a few minutes, enjoying the silence of the house hold as we seemed to forget are worry's and relax in the peacefulness of life.

It helps one forget about the fact that hell was about to break out on the surface.

**A/N:** BUM BUM BUM! Yeah, that's what my English teacher calls 'Foreshadowing' my friends! Its when an author hints at a later event within the story, which is exactly what I'm doing right now. I hope you enjoyed the fluff and angst of this chapter because there will be more of this. Also, before anyone asks, Red X is eighteen and Robin is fourteen now. So no, they are not having sex off screen, Red X isn't doing that because he feels its wrong to do that to Robin after what hes been through (See!? I even added some fluff into my stupid authors note). Any ways, please R&R!

~**Supercasey.**


	26. Adoption Announcement for other stories

**Adoption Announcement**

**Hey guys, its Supercasey. I know that I havn't been paying a lot of attention to certian stories so I'm putting three of them up for adoption, so if you really like "Two Dorks In Love", "A Girls Problem", or "You Have Your Fathers Eyes" then your free to message me and adopt them so that you may continue them, I'm so sorry about this but I just lost all inspiration for those stories and I want you guys to have something to work with now. Sorry guys, but I'll still be working on my other stories.**

**Love, Supercasey.**


	27. Chapter 26 (FINAL CHAPTER)!

**Too Young To Save Them**

**Chapter 26: Too Young**

**Robins POV**

**A/N:****Well folks, this is are last chapter together for "Too Young To Save Them" and I just want you all to know that I love you all for your love and support. Sorry if you all expected more but I needed to end this soon because I had ran out on steam power for this story. I know that I rushed this ending quite a bit, but its still a good story line in my opinion. But I plan on doing an epilogue eventually. So please Review and read this stories final chapter, my other stories will continue though!**

* * *

**~TWO YEARS LATER~**

I awoke to the sound of chirping as I rolled over, only to find myself in the arms of my lover. I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing as I watched him, he was so childish, even when he was asleep. It was hard to believe that I was actually sixteen now that it had been two years since sweet Starfires tragic death, we all still felt the loose in our hearts, but we didn't really talk about it that much. Not that we didn't miss that dear angel, but it just wasn't an easy subject.

Two months after her death, the Titans had split up and done there own things. Me and Red X had, of course, stayed together. Though, we no longer were involved with villains, no, we decided to become normal people in a way. Cyborg had, typically, gone of to be a great scientist like his parents had been, he was quite well known too. Beast Boy had left to be a researcher on rare animals in Africa to continue his parents work, he still called often, but lately he had been quite busy in planing his and Ravens wedding in August. I had still been a loner though, me and Red X sometimes would seperate for a few weeks on occasion in order to sort things out in our lives, but its hard to try and leave everything behind you. Especially if that past was the only thing you had left.

I yawned as I slowly got out of the bed, trying to not awake my partner. I leaped down the stairs as I turned on the coffee machine, Red would need a cup of Joe when he woke up. The door bell suddenly rang, causing me to nearly throw a bat-a-rang at the door. I strolled over to the entrance cautiously as I readied a kitchen knife, these days it was hard to escape people who wanted payback from are terrifying pasts.

"Hello?" an all too familiar voice asked from the other side of the door, I opened it and gasped. "L-Lifestroke?" I asked, completely baffled.

"Hello, Robin." He said in that horrible monotone. "I need to talk to you."

I slowly relaxed as I allowed him inside of my domain, I signaled to Red that it was safe as he came down in only his boxers. It allowed me to see his bright orange hair and green eyes, it was sad that he hid his beauty behind a skull mask that even covered his messy hair. We led the hero to sit at the kitchen table as I sat down with Red by my side.

"Whats wrong, Lifestroke?" I asked.

He sighed deeply as he watched me grip Reds hand tightly. "I have a... mission for you two." He said.

"We left that life behind, or at least, are trying to." I answered.

"We need you two, its only gotten worse since you boys left the game." Slade explained.

I took a deep breath as I seriously thought about this. "Look Slade, we both left it all behind for that exact reason, we were too young to be involved within that world and it ruined are childhoods. We lost people that we loved in a war that no one can win, in any case, were never entering that war again, were lucky to have even escaped alive." I explained as I was hugging Red X tightly, fear bubbling in my chest.

"Sorry, Slade. But were done with killing." Red X said simply.

Slade looked at the two of us as he stood up. "I understand your choice, but know this, no one can ever truly escape this life style."

With that, he was gone and out the door in seconds, I held on to Red X as he left, fear still ever present in my body. "my god." I whispered. "Why can't that life style just leave us alone?"

"I don't know, Richard." Red X said as he got up and closed the door. "We need to move soon, if LS could find us, I doubt that killers will be very far behind him."

I nodded my head in agreement as I started to cook breakfast. After a few minutes, I picked up the phone and called my team over for a visit in two days.

**~TWO DAYS LATER~**

I stared at Cyborg, Raven, Red X, and Beast Boy as we all sat at the table, all eyes were on me for an explanation on why they were there. "Thank you all for coming, I know that this is strange and confusing for a lot of you to hear but... I think I'm going to become a super hero."

Everyone nearly fainted as they heard that. Red X put a hand on my forehead. "Honey, are you okay?" He asked. "Are you REALLY considering what captain buzz kill had as an offer?"

"Not quite, I'll be on my own though, I can't drag you all into this or you'll be killed." I answered.

"Then why call us here?" Raven asked as she held BB's hand.

"I-I thought that it would be better if you heard this from me if I end up on the NEWS or something." I said.

Everyone nodded in understanding as they glanced at me. "Dose this mean that were... breaking up?" Red X finally asked.

"NO, GOD NO!" I shouted as I kissed him violently. Beast Boy pretended to gag until Raven began to kiss him as well, as soon as me and Red pulled away, I looked straight into his eyes. "Baby, I'll NEVER leave you. But I can't let you get hurt in this fight, I'll still live here, but I won't force you into this war too."

The group looked at one another as they smiled happily at each other. "Richard." Cyborg said, since the team had learned my identity after Stars death. "Were in."

"But-" I started.

"No way, dude!" Beast Boy said. "We won't let you go alone out there, not again."

"Raven?" I asked as the others seemed in agreement.

She sighed as she smiled at me. "If I don't say yes then you'll all do something stupid and get killed, so I guess I'm in."

"Its decided then." I half whispered half cried. "We'll be a team again."

We all laughed as we argued over a team name, after three hours of bickering and the threat of sex privileges being taken, we all agreed on being called the 'Teen Titans'. We quickly worked on suits and names until we were ready to go out there and protect Jump city instead of destroy it. So here I was, sixteen, short, and in red, green, and yellow, looking over the city as I stood above it all, ready to leap into battle. I laughed as I dove into an alleyway. I was free. But most of all, if an old man or woman were to see me I know what they'd say if I was about to try and stop a robbery.

"Too young to save them."

* * *

**A/N:****There you are ladies and gentleman! The final chapter is complete! I hope you enjoyed what I did with the ending but it seemed like it would work for a proper ending. (Also I promised someone that I'd bring Lifestroke in at some point and since the story was over I brought him in). See you next time (Hopefully)! I still feel guilty for making you think that there would be more soon, so sorry! Please R&R!  
**

**~Supercasey.**


End file.
